Transformers: the Movie RP Style
by Lady Starscream
Summary: Last in any of the RP serieses. One person knows what will happen in 2005. The truth is revealed as to why Jade stayed in the TF universe. But can she prevent her friends from meeting an untimely death? One can know the future, but not allways change it.
1. introduction & chapter 1

Authoress's Notes: This is based on some RP logs, and the profiles for the characters can be found at the beginning of any of the RP series fics. I'll have to go looking for the profiles for the newer characters.

I apologise for the lack of character profiles. I'll be updating again soon.

Also, changes in scene will be marked with a "--------------------" I don't know what else to do, 'cause there's about four different areas in one chapter at one point, and it gets kinda confusing.

-----------------------------------------------------

the year 2005, the cons have taken over Cybetron, although Prime and the autobots are hiding out on the two moons. Prime, Ironhide, Jazz, and pretty much all the other officers are on moonbase one, while Spike and Bumblebee are on moonbase two. I have no clue why everyone with rank is in one place and they've got a human and a minibot gaurding the other one. ahem sorry, almost an MST there. Anyways, the rest of the Autobot forces are on Earth, and Jade decided to go to the moonbase, just because she knew what was gonna happen, and try to stop it.

Alpha sighed as she leaned against Wheeljack, the two playing a video game.

They grinned and both managed to cross the finish line at the same time.

"Oh yeah! STill the queen of vid games!" Alpha cheered.

"No way! It was tie"

"Wanna bet, Jack"

"..."

"Didn't think so"

--------------------

Omega glanced at Jade, "What's wrong?" He asked, seeing her acting different.  
the jet shrugged. "Nothing." she looked away. She knew there was another shuttle scheduled to fo to Earth this afternoon. The third on this year. so far, she'd made Prime somewhat mad by getting onto the other shuttle trips, either by offering to go along (the first) or stowing away in the back of the ship. (the second one) it was almost July on Earth. She looked over at the other end of the makeshift commons area.

Alpha giggled and hugged her friend. She stood up, pulling him to his feet, and then strolled over to the computer. "Anything?" Wheeljack asked.

"Nope." Alpha shook her head. "Not a single 'Con in the area"

"Good." Windcharger grunted. "Hopefully we won't see anymore of those slaggers for a while"

"Doubt it." Alpha sighed. "You know the 'Cons."

"Alright." Omega shrugged. He looked at the shuttle. "I'm on the next shuttle out, I think. Not this one, but the one after it. Maybe I can convince Prime to let me on this one...I really wanna go see my sis..."

Jade winced although she hid it. "I dunno. Maybe the next one. Prime's trying to have as few as he can on each shuttle." she flickered a glance at him. "He's allready kinda mad I insisted on going." she rubbed at the back of her neck absent-mindedly. She shrugged.

"Ah, right...but I'd sneak aboard to see my sis again..." Omega sighed, "But if you insist...I'll wait"

-----------------------------------

Meanwhile, on Earth, Driveby's group were doing their various assigned tasks. Beacon and Gunlock were on aerial patrol, and Cable had gotten communications duty. The rest of them were in various places. Although Cap, who had a day off, decided to go with Hot Rod and Spike's son, Daniel, fishing out at Diamond Lake.

Terra flew after them and sat down. She watched them fish and smiled as she did so.

----------------------------------

Inside the huge city, Autobot city, to be precise, a group of Autobots were lounging around the commons area.

Alpha leaned against the wall and took a sip of high grade. "I'm bored." She remarked. "Gah, I wish Prowl was here"

Wheeljack glanced at her.

"He was the perfect prank victim" she shrugged

Wheeljack and Windcharger both laughed.

"So, what are we going to do until the others get here?" Windcharger asked

"...Wanna play poker?" Alpha suggested.


	2. And So It Begins

Quick Note: It's about to get rather confusing, and I've had people complain about not knowing who's where. So I've gone to marking the scenes. If this bothers you, please review and let me know. Thank you.

L.S.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moonbase 1

The announcement came over the comm. Jade stood. "Well, here goes." She muttered, walking out of the room. She double checked her blasters, spare blasters, and suddenly wished she had a forcefield of some kind. She walked down the hall towards the shuttlebay, apprehension growing with each step. "I hope this isn't it."

She knew she should have told Prime and the others. But changing time would change nothing. She had found that even if you did change the course of events, things would still happen, but in another way. another series of events leading to the same end. She just hoped this was the changeable future this time, and not the set, unchangeable future...

Omega nodded. "See ya. Tell Alpha I said hi, please." He asked the femme, smiling slightly. Jade nodded.

------------------------

the Shuttle _Lancet_

Alpha turned on the vid link. "Alright, guys, you're clear to come. See you in a few hours." She smiled over.

"Hey, my med bay'd better be in one piece, kid!" Ratchet snapped.

"It is, Ratch. I haven't touched your half"

"...My HALF"

Alpha laughed nervously. She glanced over at Ironhide. "Hey, old coot, you'd better be ready for the energon we're loadin' up for ya"

"Ah'll show ya ol' coot, ya youngster!" Ironhide laughed.

Jade pressed the buttons on the navigation board with a little more force than nessesary. Prime's voice came through. "Jazz, report security status.

"No sign of any decepticon shennanigans in your area." The saboteur gave them an easy grin.

Jade had to smirk at his choice of words. He'd been away from Earth for the past twelve months, and he was still using terran slang. The other monitor flipped on, and Spike and Bumblebee came over. 'Hey Ironhide, tell my son Daniel I'll be home, just as soon as we kick the Decepticons's tails across the galaxy!"

"Will do, Spike." the van replied. Jade's smirk vanished and she poked the fianl button forcefully. That was it. The final line before the takeoff. She took a deep breath and hoped having one more person on sensor monitor duty would help detect the decepticon raiding party before they could reach the shuttle.

Prime's voice sounded again. "Cliffjumper, commence the countdown."

"Five..."

She could hear the whine of the engines starting.

"Four..."

She glanced over at Prowl, and past him at Jazz on the monitor.

"Best 'a luck guys." he said. Jade nodded back, only smiling a little knowingly.

"Three..." the whine loudened.

"two..." the monitors turned off

"One..." The shipe jerked, roaring into the jasper colored sy.

"Blastoff!" the small shuttle-ship left the planet's gravitation field, and glided into the starry expanse of space.

Omega watched it blast off. "Be careful."

----------------------------------

Autobot City calling the Lancet

Alpha sighed. She leaned against the wall. "I hope they'll be okay...something doesn't feel right..."

Alpha shut the vid link and leaned against the wall. She was worried. Not to mention a bit lonely. Rather than talking to her brother, Alpha had not been talking to anyone a lot lately. Her brother being seperated from her made her feel...weird...alone...like there was no one for her to talk to. So she had not talked to anyone. Not to mention the fact that Hammertread hadn't said much, but that was just the way he was and she knew it.

Alpha shook her head, thinking about her younger brother and how badly she wanted to hit him with a wrench or something, but couldn't. She hated to feel distant from her friends, but her brother had really been the one to help her when they both first joined the Autobots and got her used to the others...even though it had been her to make the 'Bots trust her brother...

The femme reached fowards and touched the vid link. Her friends' images appeared and she sighed. "Hey guys!"

Ratchet turned. "What now?" He grumbled.

"...Be careful, kay? I got that weird 'something's-gonna-happen' feeling." Alpha warned the older mechs. "Don't get yourselves killed. I don't wanna be repairing your bodies."

"We'll do our best, kiddo." Ironhide promised, smiling.

Jade glanced over, and jabbed at another button. Prowl lifted an optic ridge at her.

Ratchet saw her, "What's wrong, Jade?" He asked, typing.

Jade glanced at him out of the corner of her optic. "Nothing." she deadpanned, stabbing another button.

"Peachy. I'm just peachy." she glanced at Alpha

Alpha looked at Jade through the vid link. "somethin' wrong?" She asked, looking at her. She sensed the other's nervousness and, because of that, became nervous herself. She swallowed.

Jade glanced at her, then at Prowl. She had tried to tell Prime what was going to happen, but he didn't believe her. And because they didn't know exactly when it was going to happen, he had said there was no way to tell when it was going to happen.

_"We cannot let an event that could happen any time hinder our efforts to defeat the Decepticons. " Prime had said."Since we don't know when this... is going to happen, we have no way of stopping it if it were to happen. we will inscrease security and sensor sweeps every time we send a shuttle to earth, but that is all I can do"_

Jade had frowned deeply and walked out of his office, and started insisting on going on every shuttle run, which was slightly annoying to the crew, but Prime knew he couldn't tell them what was going to happen.

_"You're afraid it might happen, still?"_ Prowl thought. Jade shot him a glare.  
_"yeah. don't remind me."  
"The odds of that happening are 1 in 1170.35862"  
"I don't need your estimates. I have intuition."  
_Prowl gave her a glance.  
_"intuition? I have reasoning."  
"Tell that to your bonded four hours from now."  
_On the other end, at the moonbase, the third person caught this and put in his comment.  
_"I'm rechecking. calm down, geez!"  
_after a second Prowl glanced at Jade well  
_"like I said b'fore, guys, no cons in your area, not even a bleep or a blip."_ Jazz sounded like he rolled his optics.  
_"fine."_ Jade sounded a little calmer, at least. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe.

She caught a sudden sound. "It's only the engines. I'll be that stupid conduit's come loose again." Ratchet sighed, starting to get up.

"I got it." Jade hopped up past him towards the back. after she'd dissapeared into the cargo area, the CMO turned to Prowl. "Is it just me, or is she acting a little bit jumpy all of a sudden?"

-------------------------------------------------

Autobot City

Alpha glanced at them and her stomach turned. She sat down and put a hand to her head. Something was going to go wrong. The woman in her knew it. She shook her head. "Primus..." She whispered, "Whatever's going to happen, I'm begging you...don't let anyone die...please...they're my friends...I can't loose them...the first and only friends I've ever had...please..." She finished the quiet prayer and looked up.

"Hey, Al! Wanna play poker?" Wheeljack offered.

"..."

Alpha paused. _"I can't worry all the time...why not?"_ She smiled weakly; a fake smile. "Sure. I'm coming..." She left the computer and made her was over to him. "Why not?"

Sideswipe came over. "Hey, can I join in? I brought some high-grade." he smirked, swirling the orangey liquid around in it's container. He normally wouldn't drink it, the stuff reminded him of his brother too much. But in good company...

He took a seat and pulled out three shot glasses. Both of them had been mad at Prime for splitting them up like this. Prime had taken Sunstreaker to moonbase one with him, and left Sides on earth. He frowned, then pushed the thought away.

"Sure! Plop down!" Alpha smiled, taking one of the high grade. She took a few sips and realized what Sides was thinking. "I miss my twin too, Sides..." The femme sighed, sitting back and putting her feet up on the table as Wheeljack dealed the cards. "I can't believe Prime split us up..."

Sideswipe glanced at her, wondering how she knew. It didn't matter. He sat down.

Heavy footfalls sounded from the doorway, and the giant lumbering tank made his way in. "where've you been hiding out? trying to avoid Ultra Magnus?" Sideswipe quipped.

Hammetread looked over. "Mmm. over-stuffed general needs a kick in his skidplate." the tank complained. He'd just woken up, so he was trying to think of something sensible yet insulting to say. He grabbed the cube and meandered over, sitting down heavily. "Dumbaft put me on nightshift again.I've half a mind to kick him in the tailpipe myself. He doesn't trust me enough to do anything except gaurd duty and maintenance." he groused, taking a sip.

"Well, I've got something that'll cheer you right up." Sideswipe flashed a smile and poured a shot, sliding it towards him, then pulled out another.

The rec. room was strangely silent. Much different from the one at the Ark, where it was allways bustling with music and chatter. But Blaster had been assigned to communication duty up in the tower, and a lot of the other original crew had been shipped off to different places. Prime had taken some of them with him to the moonbase.

_"no, Sides. Stop it. Thinking that way'll only make you miss him more."_ the red lambo chided himself. He poured a shot and quickly downed it in a single gulp.

Alpha took two or three shots before she spoke as well. Dang I miss my brother... She sighed, glancing at her cards; she betted and then took another shot. She finally spoke, "It's quiet...too quiet..." She smiled a bit and couldn't help but smile. Omega loved using that line. Her smile fell. She sighed and took another shot. If there was one good thing about being a pick up, they were tough; she never got drunk, not matter how she wanted to.

---------------------

Aboard the _Lancet _

Halfway into the nine-hour trip, Jad was back at her seat, the console beeping every once in a while. Ironhide was playing a card game of some sort on the computer.

Ratchet looked up at the scanners and then went back to playing something on a handheld. He sighed.

Jade glanced over at the mechs around her and sighed. It had been four hours, and nothing. She noticed a blip on Ratchet's screen.

"hey, what's that/" she pointed.

"Oh, probably an asteroid or something." Brawn said, rolling his optics.

_"We're not gonna see them coming..."_ her thoughts trailed off as she glanced at Prowl and he glanced back.

Prowl glanced back at her, as if asking _"You still think they're going to attack?"_ He continued to watch his screen.

"Quit being paranoid. You're as bad as huffer, sometimes." Brawn groused. Jade shot him a look. She looked back at Prowl.

_"yes, obviously."_

The tactician thought-sighed.

Ratchet rechecked the scanner. "It's only a small asteroid, about a hundred meters across. We can change course and avoid it completely." he looked over at the muave and blue femmeseeker. "Happy now?" Jade looked none too happy.

"Yeah, fine"

Ironhide spoke up. "jus try ta relax, Jade. We'll be there in no time, now."

Jade glanced at him with a smile. She'd never really gotten to know the mech. To bad she wouldn't get the chance to.

Prowl retyped the coordinates, and the shuttle started to move away.

A soft "tic-tic-tic" sounded from the back of the ship. Jade glanced back, her pistols appearing at her sides.

"It's probably the engines." Prowl reasoned.

Prowl looked at her and then continued to work.

The tic-tic turned into a tic-tic-thunk, and a slight tapping sound. Prowl stared at her with a scrutinizing look. After a minute, she turned back to the console. "How close are we going to come to that asteroid?" she asked.

"Oh for Primus's sake." Ratchet facepalmed. "Look. We are **alone** out here. The sensor haven't detected anything. The Decepticons are _not_ coming to get us. calm down before I decide to sedate you." he deadpanned, glaring.

Jade gave him a puppy-dog-eyes look and turned back to the console. But she still kept her handguns at her sides.

Prowl nodded. "Jade, we're fine." He said, giving her the "stony" optics look. He went back to the scanners and reading what looked like a TF version of a Suduku puzzle.

She heard a soft "tic-tic" she glanced over her shoulder, fingers going back to where her guns lay holstiered at her sides. "It's probably just the ship's systems." Prowl sounded. She reluctantly turned back to the console. The sound came back, louder this time.

"tap tap WHAM!"

Before she could shout anything, the side of the shuttle imploded, and Decepticons poured through it. Jade flew out of her seat, Prowl almost simultaneously beside her. "Decepticons!" Brawn howled, running forward a ways.

----------------------------

Autobot City

Alpha glanced up upon hearing padded footsteps walk down the hall and she started to count down, "3...2...1..."

But the "Kimchee!" and glomp never came. Instead, Kit, now a Transformer with the mind of a 13-year-old, came walking into the room, playing a vid game. She glanced up and looked at them, "Hey, Mom. HT. Jack. Sides."

Alpha waved, "Hey Kit." She mumbled. Kit had grown quiet a lot. There was no more sudden glomps, she had practically dropped the "uncle" and "Aunt" in front of almost every person's name. Alpha downed another shot. Kit was still her daughter, of course, but she wasn't the little ball of white fur Alpha used to know. Now...she was acting like a grown up, but she wasn't. Just a teenager.

Kit nodded and walked into another room, green optics sill glued onto the vid game. "Bye, Mom. HT. Jack. Sides. Charger."

Windcharger nodded.

Alpha sighed again and raised her bet. First Omega an' me split up now... She shot a glance to where Kit had disappeared, This...

The noise quieted for a second, and Wheeljack looked over at Alpha. He knew he could fake her out, simply because he had a 'natural' poker face, because he couldn't have facial expressions. So she wouldn't know how good his hand was anyways. His earpanels didn't even give the slightest hint.

Alpha looked at the cards and then at her hand and matched Windcharger's bet. She glanced over at Wheeljack

HT glanced over at Kit as she left and took another shot of high-grade.

Alpha sighed and glanced at the floor as she heard the door shut. She shook her head and swallowed down another shot.

---------------------------

Aboard the _Lancet_

Everything became a blur of weaponfire as the jet fired bot handguns rapid-fire at the Decepticons. Brawn went down first, with a single shot to the fuel pump.  
she didn't even look.

She heard something... no, someONE fall behind her. She kept firing.

_"No! It can't end like this!"_ She fired faster, but they still kept coming.

Prowl made sure the controls were on auto-pilot and jumped out of his seat, his wepon blast narrowly missing one of the Constructicons' head. The constructicon fired back and Jade winced as she heard the metal crunch. She narrowed her optics, trying to concentrate.

The soft thud of metal hitting the flooring echoed behind the jet, along with an acrid scent of burning circuitry. _"He didn't even have time to scream."_ she thought. She felt tears coming, but kept fring, determined to hit _someone_.

Something hit her shoulder. _"Great. So this is how it ends!?"_

Behind her, Ironhide and Ratchet jumped up at the same time, letting off a hellstorm of fire that made the entire Decepticon raiding group duck back behind cover. Megatron, in Starscream's hands, fired three more shots.

Bonecrusher fired, and Jade felt something hit her. A sudden pain through her systems. another one.

She heard Ironhide gasp, and a second thud behind her, and the floor rushed up to meet her.

The sound of shattering glass and crackling circuitry echoed from behind her faintly amidst the sound of weaponfire.

She tried to turn her head, knowing Prowl was right beside her. "I'm sorry." she tried to say, but everything had allready begun to fade to darkness. He couldn't hear her anyway. Not yet...

--------------------------------

Autobot City

Alpha glanced over at the controls and tapped them. "Autobot City to incoming shuttle. Ya hear me?"

No response.

"I repeat. Do you hear me?"

"Nothing."

"Al, stop worrying. Jade's made you as big a worrier as her with all that talk. They're fine." Wheeljack grinned, playing the river.

"...You're probably right..." Alpha nodded, walking over. She cast a worried glance at the computer, but went back to downing shots and playing with her teammates.


	3. Approaching Storm

Diamond Lake, Earth

Daniel sighed and looked up at the red and flame-bedecked mech sitting next to him. "Boy, the fish are really jumpin today, huh, Dan-o?"

Out in the lake, a fish jumped out of the water briefly, as though completely ignoring the bait set out for it.

"Yeah, I guess so." Daniel mumbled.

"Hey, what's the matter?" HotRod asked.

"Oh nothing, I guess I miss my dad is all." the 12 year old set his head on his hand and looked out over the lake. The blue sky was clear, and the sun was shining, and there was only a puffy cloud here and there. He looked up at the sky, wishing he could see his dad so far away, but knew he couldn't. He'd been gone for so long. He hadn't even called. Yeah, Daniel and his mom were here, and Spike had called last week, but when was his dad gonna come see him?

"Hey, don't worry. Spike'll be back soon. Whoa! Hey!" HotRod reeled in the fish and smiled. "I caught something!"

"Wow! it's huge!" the auburn-haired boy looked up at the giant fish, which was the size of HotRod's finger, but that was still very large.

"Yep, it's a whopper alright!" THe mech nodded, smiling at the fish.

something beeped, and Daniel pulled out a GPS locator, with a blinking dot on it.  
"Hot Rod, the shuttle's coming! let's watch it land!" Daniel hopped up, heading to where he'd left his hoverboard, something he'd gotten for Christmas the previous year. He barely heard Hot rod in the background as he hopped on it and hit the ignition button.

"Talk about dull, Daniel." HotRod snorted, throwing the fish back into the lake. He ran up the slightly sloped hill after the boy.

"C'mon, hurry, or we'll miss it!" the boy yelled as he ran for his board and started the engines, making the board go sideways at the abrupt start. He hadn't gotten the hang of it yet, but was trying. He shot off down the pathway, swerving to miss one bit of rock, and deciding to take the shorter route, ramped over a small shrub. He didn't see the rock on the other side untill it was too late.

Hot Rod caught him, and transformed. "If you're gonna ride, Danno, ride in style"  
He peeked out of the windshield as Hot Rod made his way up the winding mountain path.

They reached a clearing in the treees that lined the road.

"Hey, let's stop here!" Daniel suggested.

"Why bother for a peek when you can see it all from atop 'Lookout Moutain'?" Hot Rod asked, kicking it into high gear. He rammed past Kup and the other Autobots before heading up the mountain.

Kup, Cable, and Ty were in the process of putting up a road barracade. There had been some falling rock that had blocked the roadway a few miles ahead, on the other side of the lookout mountain, and Grapple and Hoist were working on removing the rock, but he wanted to keep motorists off that stretch of road.

He glanced up just in time to see a bright red flame- bedecked vehicle barreling down the road towards him. "Look out!" Ty tackled the smaller yellow mech, Cable, out of the way. Kup took a step back as Hot Rod crashed through the sign, narrowly missing the older dark blue mech. "Turbo-revvin young punk! i'll straighten you out yet!" Kup yelled, waving his fist angrily. Cable looked at the retreating car, wide-eyed. Hed nearly become road kill, as he might put it.

"Who the heck was that?" he asked. Ty let go and unwrapped her arms from around the short yellow car. "I believe his name is Hot Rod." she answered."Sir, would you like any help chasing him down?"

Kup sighed. "No, Ty, just go back to the city and get another sign. I'll deal with the youngster." the mech transformed and revved his engine, speeding after Hot Rod.

Ty looked down at Cable. "Well, let's go." she Transformed. "Aww, man. Does this mean we're gonna have to lug another one of those things down here and listen to him for another two hours?" he groused, picking up the peices and throwing them into her truck bed.

-----------------------

Lookout Mountain, Earth

Hot rod reached the lookout point, and skidded sideways before letting Daniel out and Transforming. Daniel went over to one of the viewers, and zoomed in on the shuttle. "Hot Rod, look! there's a hole in the shuttle!" he exclaimed!

"What?" Hot Rod got a closer look. "Decepticon!" He opened fire on the shuttle, stepping away from Daniel.

Starscream jumped as the weaponblast hit him in the shoulder, knocking him clear off his feet. He stood back up, shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness.

"Decepticons, attack!" Megatron bellowed. The Decepticons fled the crashing shuttle, just as another laserbolt pierced the rear engines, sending the systems into overload, and the back of the shuttle started to explode. Starscream swung down low, and headed for the city.

Meanwhile, a pair of vehicles, one black chevy Blazer with teal sidestripes named Ty, and a yellow Ford Festiva named Cable were on their way back to the city.

"Hey, Ty, did you just hear something?" Cable asked. The Blazer slowed down to listen. "those sounded liek jet engines." she noted. Just then, Starscream came streaking overhead. "That was Starscream!" Cable exclaimed. Ty sped up slightly, and Cable tuned in to the Autobots' communication frequency. His optics widened, even though it couldn't be seen in vehicle mode. "Autobot city is under attack!" He sped up and zoomed around Ty, who sped up also. "So, what are we going to do? the two of us can't stop them alone." Ty reasoned. "You're right. But we still have to get back to the city, or we'll be caught outside by the invasion force." Cable sounded. The two sped up more, but were cut off by a streak of laserfire.

Thundercracker and Skywarp laughed as they fired at the mechs. They did a backflip and continued. "Die, Autobots!"

-------------------

Autobot City

Meanwhile, inside the city, Wheeljack, Alpha, and a few others had been playing poker, and were perfectly unaware of the mayhem about to descend on their city.

Sideswipe grinned and took another shot of high-grade.

Alpha dealt the cards and then placed her bet before taking a shot of high-grade. "Well, boys? Whatcha got?" She asked after everything had been dealt, and the river flipped.

Wheeljack smirked. "Two fives."

Sideswipe put his down. One king, one jack, a two and a four.  
Hammertread growled and laid his hand down. a three, four, six, and eight. He grumbled under his breath.

Alpha grinned and put down two tens and two jacks. "Two pair." She smiled, taking the chips. "I win again."

Wheeljack cursed.

Alpha grinned. She stuck out her tongue.

HT grumbled again, taking another shot.  
Sideswipe just grinned. "That's okay, I'll getchya next time." he smiled confidently.

"Says you." HT rumbled. "She taught us this terran game. For all we know she could have told us wrong..." he glanced at Alpha deciding not to answer that sentence aloud.

_"So she could win.."_ was the other end of it, but he thought _"Nah. she's too goody-goody Autobot to cheat."_ he thought, glancing at the femme out of the corner of his optic again. "Who's deal is it?" he asked.

Alpha glared. "I heard that, HT." She said, but then sighed. "Whatever. My deal." She took the cards and then delt it to the others. "Alright. IT's..." She glanced at the mech next to her, "Wheeljack's blind bet."

---------------------------

The forest, ten miles southeast of Autobot City

Ty swerved, but not quickly enough. skywarp's blast hit her front driver's side tire. The blazer swerved sharply, and flipped sideways. "Ty!" Cable transformed and pulled out his gun, firing desperately at the two seekers. "I knew it was gonna end this way." he whined. "This isn't fair!" he glanced at the overturned vehicle. "Ty?" he squeaked. "Ty, wake up!"

Skywarp laughed and then fired at them again, but Hound fired back and caught the mech. He kicked at him and then got to Ty. He turned her over and fired at TC. "Get her out of here!"

Cable glanced at Ty, then back at Hound. "How? she's three times as big as me?" he glanced back and forth a couple more times, giving the impression of a chiuwawa at a cat show.

Skywarp swooped down, and Cable ducked, eeping again.

"Just get her in the back of my alt.mode." Hound replied. Cable grabbed Ty and helped maneuver her so when Hound transformed, the femme would be in the back of his jeep mode. He fired at Skywarp, then transformed. "C'mon! Just follow me!" He yelled, heading towards the Autobot City.

Thundercracker swung down after Skywarp, and fired a couple shots right at Hound. Cable fired back and missed.

------------------

Eastern hills, five miles outside Autobot City

On the Eastern side of the city, Gunlock and Beacon had gone for their flight patrol, and Cap, Terra and Driveby were under them, speeding along the ground.

Terra flew as fast as her bat wings would carry her as she did a quick barrel roll, enjoying the feeling of the wind on her wings.

--------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at Autobot city, the alarm went off.

Alpha jumped to her feet and quickly ran over to the computer. She typed in a comand and gasped suddenly, her spark dropping in her chest. On one screen showed the battle, but the other... the Autobot shuttle, half-buried in the nearby lake, and sending flames high into the air, leaving a thick black trail of smoke against the blue-white sky. Tears for her lost comrades welled up in the femme's emerald optics as she glanced over the carnage. "No..."

The Autobots had seen the shuttle go down, but they couldn't get to it just yet. They had to deal with the Decepticons first.

-------------

The forest, ten miles southeast of Autobot City

Skywarp landed a lucky shot, popping one of Hound's tires. Cable transformed at the same time as Hound did, firing back. He would have been shooting at the jet the entire time, but Hound couldn't carry them both in robot mode. Hound continued to make his way towards the city, carrying Ty, as he managed to dodge the shots. He fired at Skywarp, who now blocked his path, and ran even faster.

Skywarp teleported in front of the group, and fired at Hound, knocking him off his feet. Cable fired off a shot, then tried to duck behind a nearby tree, which promptly got blown to smithereens. Before they could fire back again, Driveby and Cap roared over the hill nearby and transformed, Gunlock and Beacon swooping in after them. Cap glanced up at Terra. "Get back to Autobot city. Now"  
Then more Decepticons showed up. -  
Meanwhile, back at Autobot city, Ultra Magnus commed Alpha. "Alpha, get to the med bay, Firstaid is probably going to need help. Wheeljack, I need your mega-cannon operational. You have fifteen minutes to get it up and running, or this city is in big trouoble.  
Wheeljack glanced over at the others. That catapult-rocket launcher hadn't been operational in months. Last time he'd tried it, it had misfired and wound up blowing a rather large hole in the side of the tech building. "I'm gonna need some help." he muttered. "I'll come with you." windcharger offered.

---------

a few miles West of Autobot City

Meanwhile, a few miles away, Kup and Hot rod were still trying to outrun the Decepticons, and get back to the city in one peice.

---------

Autobot City 

Alpha looked away from the screen and shut it off. "Coming, Ultra Magnus." She said into her comm. She quickly changed channels. "Kit, listen to me. Whatever you do, stay inside."

But, mom, I can-

"Stay!" Alpha yelled as she ran towards the med bay.

Kit went quiet.

Alpha wiped her optics as she made it to the med bay; the femme had been crying. Why? She wondered, "Why did they have to die?" The femme whispered and then glanced around before looking at First Aid, "Ah'm here."

------------------------

The forest, ten miles southeast of Autobot City

Hound cursed and fell flat on his face. He looked around for help; where were the others?

Terra looked at him. "I can fight!" She yelped as she dodged. "And I don't really have a choice...

"Terra." Cap grabbed her by the wrist, and swung her back around to face him. "Listen to me. Get back to the city. I'll radio the others and see if they can meet up with you on the way there. I don't want you out here." he looked over at where his comrades were in the air, dodging and swerving to keep Skywarp and Thundercracker from getting a weapons lock on them. "I don't want you out here." He looked back at her. "I don't want anything to happen to you, okay?"

Terra looked at him and then, seeing the look in his optics, nodded. "Alright..." She fired at the Decepticons, letting out a powerful bat echo screech as she did so, and then flew towards the base.

-------------

a few hundred meters away..

Driveby fired at the other Decepticons, knowing she still couldn't get to where Hound and Ty were trying to get to some kind of cover, a rocky rut in the ground nearby. But the Decepticons between them were making it hard.

Hound managed to get to the hiding spot and started to fire, protecting Ty. He growled and fired at Megatron, though the mech wasn't fazed. Megatron simply ignored him, and continued flying towards the city.

Ty's optics lit, and the femme rubbed her face. "What happened?" Cable looked at her. "We have to get to the city and warn them!" Driveby glanced over at them and nodded. "Cable glanced over at Ty. "Can you drive?" he asked. "Yeah." she replied. She was still slightly dizzy, but this was Autobot City they were talking about. They had to get there, and warn their friends before the Decepticons reached them. The Blazer transformed, and Cable jumped into her truck bed. Ty revved her engine and took off, Decepticon weaponfire echoing all around them. Cable fired off a few shots from her truck bed.

----------------------------

Autobot City

Outside the city, Perceptor transformed to his microscope/telescope mode and counted the number of Decepticons flying towards them. Megatron was leading the group, even though the constructicons had stayed behind to deal with the group outside the city. He transformed as Ultra Magnus pulled up.  
"Ultra Magnus, a consumate evaluation of Decepticon capability indicates a distinct tactical deficiency"  
"In other words, Perceptor." the city commanded half- sighed. Sprimger finished for him. "We're outnumbered." He fired off a shot at Starscream as he flew past, and Starscream fired back. The group had to dive out of the way as his blast hit where thay had been standing.

"Springer!" Ultra Magnus said. "You and Arcee transform Autobot City! Preceptor! Go tell Blaster to radio Prime for reenforcements!"

"absolutelypositivelydefinitelynobodycangetthejobdonefasterthanmenobodynobodynobody!" the blue hovercar transformed and zoomed away.

Wheeljack opened one of the panels on the catapult-canon, and started to work. "We have to get this operational." he looked over the mess of wires inside. "now, if only I could figure out what..." he said slowly. "Aha!" he started to reconnect wires, stripping and splicing. He turned to Windcharger. "Try it again." the minispy hit a button, and the machine started to power up. There was a clunk and a whir, and it went dead again. "Slag!"

Alpha growled, looking around. She saw the battle outside. "I've gotta help them!" She said, looking at First Aid. "I can't sit here!"

the ambulance glanced at her. "I know you wish you could help them, but Magnus gave you an order. And the best way you can help them is here."

Hammertread ran down the corridor to meet up with the other frontliners. If the Decepticons got through the gates, it would be their job to defend the fortress. He double-checked his ammunition levels and puled out his shotgun.

-----------------------------

Inside the City

"C'mon, Arcee, let's go!" Springer said, pulling the femme.  
"But Kup and HotRod are still outside the city!" Arcee said.

"We can't wait. They'll have to take care of themselves. Come on." Springer grabbed her hand and pulled her away, towards the controls. The two ran over to the external transformation controls, and Springer jumped the stairs. The two activated the controls, and headed for the next set. There were five main transformation controls, and Springer just hoped they could reach all of them in time.  
They ran down the main plank as it transformed, folding in on itself, and up onto the cover plate that slid over it. Starscream swung down behind them.

"Pathatic fools!! There is no escape!!" Starscream yelled, flying down. He saw the two go through and transformed, but the doors closed on him. He flew up and...almost made it out. His foot was stuck. Sucking it in, Starscream fired and screamed, flying upwards, "Oh my foot!!"

Springer and Arcee reached the second set of controls, the tower controls, and the city started to shift and fold. Towers split in half and folded back to reveal huge plasma guns, and blast doors slid into place over all the external entrances on that part of the city.

--------------

Autobot City Repairbay

Alpha shook her head. "No! He's not Prime...I don't have to...how can I help them best here?" She turned to him, "I mean...the only people we can help are-" She choked back a sob, "Are dead and many more could die out there!" She pointed to the screen that showed the battle.

Firstaid glanced at the vidscreen. She was right, but he needed help here. His mentor wasn't here to help... he could only guess what had happened to the shuttle.. and he knew he was about to have a full repairbay. He just sighed, rubbing one hand across his face.  
Alpha glared at Firstaid. "I need to be out there, Firstaid, please." She begged, her voice soft. She looked at the vidscreen. "Please."

FirstAid looked over at her. "I can't tell you to disobey an order. But if you do decide to, that's your own choice."

"Thank you." Alpha said before running as fast as her legs would carry her towards the battle. She ran towards where Wheeljack and Windcharger were and checked on them first. "Anything?" She asked the two.

Wheeljack looked up. "not yet... We can't seem to get the secondary power converter online. I think it's a crossed wire or something. The circuit box is over there." he pointed to a small console across the room.

The young medic sighed and watched her leave."I just hope I can handle things on my own." Firstaid shook his head, and glanced at the vid screen.

----------------------------

The hills southeast of Autobot City, 10 miles out

Meanwhile, out in the desert, The constructicons had the group pinned down with laserfire, and Beacon stuck his head out from around a boulder. A blast pinged off the edge of the rock a matter of inches from his face, and he ducked back. "Come out, Autobots. We promise we'll make your death quick." Scrapper called, firing off another shot. Driveby glared at him through the rock.

From a few yards away, Cap glanced over at her from his spot. Gunlock was between them in the ditch, trying to get a sight on any one of their enemies. He glanced at Driveby, as the others did. She frowned, and leaned around her rock to fire off a row of shots at the constructicons, who ducked back behind their tree and bushes cover. Scrapper took a shot at Beacon as Bonecrusher fired at Cap and Driveby.

"We're gonna need some help." Driveby hit her comm. "Driveby to Autobot city, do you read me?" all she got was some static, and a flurry of voices in-between.  
She fired off another shot.

-----------------------------

the forest south of Autobot City, 9.5 miles out

Ty skidded to a halt, throwing Cable against the back of her cab. "What the..." the yellow car looked over the top of the truck to see the insecticons blocking the road. "Uh-oh." he sounded. "Uh-oh is right, right." One of them echoed. He pulled out his gun and fired off a row of shots, as Ty transformed and picked up Cable, ducking behind a tree all in one fell swoop. Cable looked at the Blazer with saucer optics. she pulled out her gun and fired off a row of shots back.  
While Shrapnel and Kickback had her distracted, Bombshell snuck around the other side. Cable saw him and snapped of a shot. Ty turned, also. "Nighty-night, auto-bot." bombshell fired a cerebroshell at her... Cable knew they were surrounded, and ducked behind a nearby tree away from bombshell. He peeked around after a minute to see the trio standing together over the femme, but they were looking at him. And grinning.  
"Now then. You will shoot your friend." bomshell directed.  
The minispy felt his fuel pump drop when Ty turned around and aimed at him. She raised her gun, but her face read "Help me"  
The Insecticons simply watched, they didn't even bother to shoot at him.  
"Ty don't!" Cable cried. The first shot missed and hit the tree, and the car ducked to avoid the trunk, the green branches coveruing him, for now. He aimed back, wishing someone would come to their rescue.  
"Don't make me do this, please!" he whimpered. But another shot hit him in the arm, and set the tree on fire. Cable bit back a whimper and popped up, firing two shots. Both hit their mark, and Ty fell, unmoving.  
The Insecticons let off a volley of weaponfire at Cable, who had no place to hide...

------------------------------

Autobot City

Blaster had allready radioed the rest of the autobots around the planet, and the armies allied with the United States. Unfortunately, the only response that they got was that they would have to "weigh their options before taking such a risk"...

Hammertread grinned from the roof of the commons building and sighted Blitzwing. He fired, and the triple-changer grunted as the armor-piercing round penetrated his outer armor. The double-chamber bullet compacted, oozing an acid that started to eat away at the purple tank-jet's armor, and he didn't even know it.  
He looked through his scope for another Decepticon...

-----------------------------------

the forest south of Autobot City, 9.5 miles out

Kup and HotRod came just in time and drove strait towards the Instections...

The trio of insecticons saw them coming, and fired at them. "Let's go." kickback leapt into the air, leaving the two smoldering body-shells and Autobot rescuers, the pine tree burning brightly in the dimming evening sun.

-----------------------------------

The forest, ten miles southeast of Autobot City

Threee of the constructicons circled around behind the group, and started to advance. The three Marauders saw them, and Drivby fired first. The six constructicons converged on the group, firing from all sides.

Suddenly, there was a series of flashes and explosions, and two shots hit Mixmaster and Scrapper in the backs.

"Toldya I neva miss!" came the yell

"Yeah, but we still got foah moah!" came the female answer. Two more shots rang out, sending the constructicons scrambling back to their cover.

"Not fuh long!" a laserbolt pinged off the rock beside Longhaul's head. A pair of figures ran up, ducking down beside Driveby.

"we got yah message." the cherry-red corvette said.

"We thought we'd come 'ave some fun too." The blue one added.

Klutch grinned over to Indy, who was beside Gunlock and Cap.


	4. new character profiles

I apologise for inserting this into the fanfic. I wasn't sure how to put it at the beginning without having to re-upload it, and just ate the last half an hour of proofreading work I did on this page. Therefore, I'm just going to do the line tag thing, and leave the spellchecking for later.

You all are probably familiar with RG and my fancharacters allready. If you're not, here they are again.

RG (Yoda's Padawan): Alpha, Omega, Terra, Kit, Orcas

Me: Jade Hammertread, Driveby, Cable, Cap,Beacon, Gunlock, Ty, Klutch, Indy

The. Neutral. Zinner: AngelLink and Dust

various canon characters were traded off.

here's the profiles for Zinner's charries. the others can be found at the beginning of the other fanfics.

------------------------------------------------

Name: Dust (had other codenames before that)

Faction: NeU (neutral)

Function: Fighter and Stunt-Racer

Alt. Mode: Alien fly, looks like a mix of a F-16 and a X-31, and then a other mode looking like a racer-car(unknown model)

Personality: Weird changes of personality, nice, a little stupid, unserious, cold-aura, uncaring, impossible to figure out, and followed by bad luck which later leads to good luck.

Appearance: (Vehicle mode) bronze, golden, black, with flames on the side.

(Robot mode) same colors as in vehicle mode and with the flames on the arms and legs, except for long white wires that looks like hair, tires on the back of her arms and legs, weapons comes out from hidden places in the armor, white rockets used to extra speed placed on the side of the wrists, yellow optics visible from the mask hidden her face.

Weapons: Lasers(sometimes confused with rockets), bombs, and long claws able to be pulled back and out when needed, and sometimes two guns.

Gadgets/ Equipment: Extra powerfull rockets to escape, mini-bombs, and a very strong armor though its thin.

Special Abilities: Able to cross the speed of sound and sometimes light in both car- and fly-modes, rarely in robot-mode.

History: Built by Wheeljack orginal as only a computer-personality-chip, then stolen by Decepticons, and inplanted in a empty shell. Because of carelessness she was removed from the air-forces after a crash against the Decepticon-HQ and placed with the Stunticons to keep her as far away as possible. But after another crash into a tower built by the Constructicons she was sent to be repaired at Cypertron, and then help Shockwave out. But got buried alive when a building fell down, then years later when she was finally found and repaired again, she got send back at the forces on Earth as a spy. But she ended up being abandoned on a empty astroid, after tricking the Decepticons and Autobots and stole three new inventions(the rockets and a shield). She then ended up at a beach after the astroid crashed into the ocean, and a frisbee somehow hit her in her sand-buried fly-mode, and activated her systems again, milions years later. She escaped without anyone knowing.

Love Interest: Thundercracker, who was her commander after and before she was sent to Cybertron.

Quotes: "Up to fall and Down to go!"

Stories Featured In: None.

(She also has an error making her say Ma'am where she should say Sir, and the other way around, one of the things making her a pain in the afterburners)

------------------------------------------------

Name: AngelLink Faction: NeU(Neutral, Mostly Autobot)

Function: Planet-guide in war, owner of a nightclub "Zaprio" on home-planet, medic, spy, traitor.

Alt. Mode: Blue Porsche (mostly), and a smaller version of an "F-22"

Personality: Quiet, angsty when hears the word "Traitor", intelligent, doesn't show many emotions unless has to, and has a lot of sucidal thoughts because of angst, loyality is torn.

Appearance: Looks alot like Tracks(G1), except she isn't as tall as he is.

(vehicle-mode) she is darkblue, with expections of few places where she is a other color blue or white,

(Robot-mode) her optics is a shiny white and she has tires behind her arms and legs, her wings are on her back and mostly visible.

Weapons: Laser-sword, mini-bombs, an extra powerfull scream able to break through almost every wall.

Gadgets/ Equipment: Map over space and planets, recording-equitment(a recorder hit under her palms)

Special Abilities: Screams, able to mess with minds, illusions, self-destruction.

History: Young and alone, this mysterios spy travels from planet to planet, trying to find her way back home. After being attacked and thrown into a space-shuttle, and taken to a prison belonging to the Decepticons, she was under mental tortoure and lost any memories about the way home. Later, she was used to lock other soldiers minds and trap them inside their own minds But one night she used her ability to escape her cell and try to escape the prison, but was stopped and dragged into a isolation-cell. She was later discovered under the observation of a Decepticon who was send to find out if she worth showing to Megatron. After seeing the other Decepticons being thrown out in space she tried to escape the cruel fate as well, and now she desperately needs help. And only side to turn to is the Autobots...

Love Interest: Once and still AngelLink seems to want to be close to Soundwave who was the Decepticon observing her in the prison.

Stories Featured In: Me and Angst (Future Fanfiction)

(AngelLink will do much to repay a favor, and is careless with her own life)


	5. Mayhem Ensues

I'm still putting in the location markers, that way nobody gets confused. Also, scene switches are marked by ------------------

In case you have trouble identifying anyone, here's the basic descriptions:

Kit: white tiger, blue optics

Alpha: blue pickup truck, blue optics

Omega (black seekerjet with blue visor)

Hammertread reddish-brown M1A1 Abrams tank, red optics

Driveby: white Toyota Camry (car), blue optics, has doorwings

Cable: yellow (with blue doors) Ford Festiva (hatchback), red optics

Cap: camoflauge colored Challenger-2 tank, blue optics

Beacon light grey spyplane (M-Q1 Predator) blue visor

Gunlock dark blue/dark green stealth jet, darkly tinted visor

Ty: Black Chevy Blazer with teal sidestripes ( S.U.V. that looks like Trailbreaker's altmode) , blue optics

Jade: muave and blue seekerjet, F-15, green optics

Klutch: blue Lotus Elise Sport (car) #6 on hood. blue optics. English-australian accent

Indy: red Corvette concept car (looks like a ferrari, kinda. has engine in back of carmode. Blue optics. English accent.

AngelLink: blue Porsche (car) and smaller F-22 (jet

Dust: alien-fly (jet, kinda like a cross of an F-16 and X-31), and a racecar (kinda like Mirage)

I think that's it. Did I forget anyone?

lemme know if I did.

Now then, on to the story.

---------------------------------------

Autobot City

"KIMCHEE!" The cry was heard and suddeny Thundercracker was in Hammertread's scope range, Kit on his back and stabbing the mech with her claws. She jumped off once she saw the tank aiming at TC and landed beside him on her feet. HT chuckled and waited for the teenager to jump off before firing again.

Kit landed beside Hammertread and watched TC get shot in the wing. She pumped her arm, "Yes! Two points for the snarky tank and tiger sparkling!"

Hammertread just smirked as the black Decepticon jet spiraled towards the ground. "One down, about thirty to go." he noted dryly.

-------------------------

the forest south of Autobot City, 9.5 miles out

Kup transformed and looked at Ty while HotRod looked at Cable As small and frightened as he was, Cable's aim had been very good, unfortunately. The shot had gone right through her fuel pump. As for Cable, though, a lot of damage had been done. Problem was, if they tried to move him, it might do more damage, sending him offline for good. If they didn't, he would go offline anyways.

"What do we do?" Hotrod asked. "We can't move him"  
"If we don't, he'll die." Kup countered.

--------------------------

Autobot City, catapult room

Alpha nodded and ran over to the Mega-cannon Wheeljack, Windcharger, and herself were working on.. She opened it up and started to work. After a moment, she asked, "Try it now, Jack!"

No reply.

Alpha glanced over at her friends as she tried to finish working on the machine. "Wheeljack, is it ready yet?"

No answer.

"...Jack?" She turned and covered her mouth. Tears sprung to her optics.

Wheeljack lay dead on the floor.

"Oh Primus!"

Watching the whole scene from the air, the golden optics did nothing but blink, the person she was watching just kept crying over the deactivated mech. "Not again, I hate the looks of a crying thing" the bronze-colored masked femme shook her head. "I have already gone completley insane of this!" changing her optics to the dead, she noticed who it was.

"No! Im gonna kill them for this!" The bronze-golden nearly screamed and transformed into a alien-jet and flew away before dissapearing in a flash into the stream of light.

Alpha saw the jet fly away and started to fire at it, but Windacharger grabbed her arm, "Al! We've gotta finish this! ...For Jack."

Alpha sniffled and wiped her optics. "Right. Let's get to work!" She said, reaching into the machine and working again.

-----------------

Just outside Autobot City, main battlefield

Avoiding the fired shots Dust continued through the light stream. "Mission complete" the green screen in her cockpit said as it downloaded what she had manage to scan of the machine the transformers had being building. The violent speed started to slow down, and the bronze-golden jet transformed into robot-mode and stopped, Dust felt how the press almost pulled in her wings as they transformed, around her the stream had desppeard and she was in middel of a battle, time went almost as slow as it had stopped completely when she did that.

Looking around awoiding the bullets and shots that where hanging in the air around her, she caught sight of a deactivated Decepticon and Autobot. she bent down and picked up a small bomb from the Autobot, and a black gun from the Decepticon, admiring it some moments before a creepy smile crept over her masked face.

"Lets see what this baby can do...!" she whispered before transforming and went back into the stream of light again. When would people learn that fighting wouldn? solve anything? Not that she was one to care, she had just decided to do a little target-practing on a female Autobot.

--------------------------------

inside Autobot City, catapult room

Alpha winced as a shot nearly hit her shoulder and turned around. "Oh shoot..." She cursed, backing up. "Windcharger, finish the cannon!"

"What about you?! You can't just-"

"I've got Decepti-Creeps to slag." Alpha snarled, cocking her weapon. She stomped out of the building, firing at any and all Decepticons.

Windcharger hooked up another wire, muttering a barely-heard prayer to Primus that it would work. A stray shot came and nearly hit the mini-bot as he continued to work.

-------------------------

The forest, ten miles southeast of Autobot City

Gunlock fired around the rock he was behind and looked over to where Klutch was crouching. The blue car pulled out his rifle. The high-powered one that could pierce armor in a single shot. Mixmaster yelped as the shot hit him in the shoulder.

Terra landed behind Cap as she fired over Klutch.

Cap glanced back at her. "I thought I told you to..." his sentence was cut off by the laserbolt hitting his shoulder.

"Cap!" Driveby popped up and let off a row of shots, hitting Mixmaster in the shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. Told me to go, but I'm a bad at listening." Terra said dryly, firing.

----------------------------------

the forest south of Autobot City, 9.5 miles out

HotRod looked up at the sky as the coneheads flew over. Ramjet, Thrust and Dirge didn't even see the two Autobots as they flew into the setting sun towards the city.

Kup looked up at the three and then fired at Ramjet, hitting his wing. Ramjet wheeled, looking for the source of the shot.

------------------

Autobot City, front gates

The insecticons met with Megatron at Metroplex's front gates, smirking. "Where are those Constructicons!?" the silver Decepticon demanded.

"Eh..." Bombshell looked around nervously. "Fightin'."

---------------------

The forest, ten miles southeast of Autobot City

Meanwhile, said Construction vehicles were firing at the trapped Autobots Marauders. Driveby glanced over at Beacon. Indy popped off a shot at Longhaul, who ducked. The red femmecar hissed aggravatedly. Hook looked over at Mismaster worriedly. If the cement mixer was knocked out, they couldn't merge. And the attack hinged on their ability to merge.

"Hold them off. I'm going to wake up sleeping beauty here." he said to Longhaul.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." the truck grumped, firing off a row of shots that turned the top of Driveby's cover to tiny bits. She returned fire, but missed.

-----------

Thrust, dirge, and Ramjet were flying over, and Ramjet commed Dirge. "hey Dirge, check it out.

"I see em." Dirge replied, swinging down and letting of a couple of cluster bombs. Driveby yelped as she was thrown to one side by the explosion. She coughed and tried to get up, realizing not only had her right arm been torn up by the shrapnel bomb, but part of the rock had landed on her. There was too much dust, and she couldn't see the others. "Guys?" She called.

No answer.

The sound of jet engines close by caught her attention. She turned her head, trying to see through the dust. A hand landed on her shoulder and she yelped out loud, knowing this was the end. The constructicons had gotten past their defenses and was going to shoot her. The dust cleared a little, and Indy looked over at her. "Are you okay?" shje asked, trying to get the rock of the white car's leg.

"Ugh."

Driveby winced as the rock moved on her allready severely dented leg.

--------------------------

The three coneheads, satisfied that they had cluster-bombed the opposition into oblivion, circled around, back towards where Kup and Hot Rod were.

Hook quickly set to work on repairing his teammate, swearing loudly when the nearby explosion threw a spray of dirt over them.

Bonecrusher fired through the smoke, getting a startled cry.

"Youah gonna pay for thot!" came the angry yell back.

Beacon and gunlock took to the air to chase down Ramjet thrust and dirge. Driveby glanced up at them. The Constructicons paused as their comms came on.

"Where are you!" Megatron demanded angrily.

"We were just taking care of some stray Autobots, Megatron." Longhaul replied.

"Well get back to the city! we have work to do!"

"Yes, Megatron." The truck threw bonecrusher a look.

The constructicon kept firing at the Autobots.

Scavenger stood. "You heard Megatron"

Megatron growled, glaring at the three insecticons. "Go find something to eat. Preferably one of the walls, so we can get in"

All three grinned and did as they were told.

As soon as Scavenger's head popped up over the rocks he was behind, indy fired. "Klutch? You okay love"

no answer.

Then finally, a slightly off-tone "I'm fine"

------------------------------

the forest south of Autobot City, 9.5 miles out

Kup looked over at HotRod. "Ya ready, lad?" He asked.

Hot Rod nodded. You carry him, and I'll watch your back." he glanced over at Ty, grey allready creeping over her black and teal armor. The youth shook his head.

"let's go." He carefully lifted the yellow minispy into the blue El Camino's truck bed and transformed, starting his engine with a low growl.

Kup nodded. "You got it, Lad." He agreed, diving off.

The trio of jets spotted the two cars making a beeline for the city. They swooped down, strafing the two as they went around the mountain roads, and swooped up into the air to turn around again.

Kup cursed. "They're gaining on us"

-----------------------------

Autobot City

Kit frowned and then got out her freeze blaster. "Yup." She agreed before scurrying away from Hammertread to go fight in the main battle.

Hammertread glanced over, and saw Kit running into the thick of the battle. "Kit, wait!" the tank stomped after her. If he let anything happen to Kit, Alpha would kill him!" He fired off a shot at Blitzwing, hiding behind something or another.

Over to the right, Perceptor and one of the autobots, he couldn't tell who, were hiding in a dip in the ground, firing at anything that moved on the other side of the battle line about fifty meters away.

Kit ignored Hammertread's calls and slid into a crack in the wall that he been caused by laser fire. "Take dis, Decepti-Creeps!" She said, sounding like Ironhide. The sparkling fired, freezing one of the seeker's wings.

HT caught up to Kit. "Don't just go running into the middle of the battlefield unless you've got some serious armor." he glanced at her. "Which you don't." he squeezed in beside her behind the wall, and handed her a rifle. "Here. It's more powerfull than what you've got." He smirked, and pulled out something that resembled Cliffjumper's bazooka. He smirked and loaded a grenade into it, launching it towards the battle line. He chuckled darkly when the resonating "bo-boom." resonated across the field, trembling the Earth under their feet.

Kit took the rifle and her optics glittered with pleasure. She grinned, showing her uncle her fangs, and then fired. She giggled slightly as earth trembled. "...I hang wit' you too much." She commented.

-------------------------

The forest, ten miles southeast of Autobot City

Cap glanced over at the Klutch, noticing he'd been hit in the chest. Wires sparked, and he glanced over at Cap, moving behind a rock away from the duo before calling "I'm fine."

Cap looked at Terra with a concerned look.

Indy smiled at him and nodded, not able to see him because he was behind the rock. "Good."

Terra looked back over at Cap. "I'll be fine."

"Ughhhh..." Mixmaster woke up. "Who let Motormaster come along." He mumbled for a second, then his optics clicked on full. "Wha-oh. Right." he picked himself up.

"Megatron wants us back at Autobot city." Longhaul announced.

"Well, then lets finish this and go." Mixmaster said, standing.

Driveby winced again as Indy shoved the rock, but it didn't seem to want to move. she looked up just in time to see the six robots flying through the air, coming together...

Indy's optics widened and she tried desperately to move the rock again.

Driveby's optics widened, and she clicked on her commline. "Gunlock, Beacon get back!..." Devastator delivered a swift kick, sending both femmes and the rock flying.

"Indy!" Klutch yelled and fired off a rapid-fire row of shots at the gestalt.

Indy yelled as she hit the ground, hard, her head wacking it. Her vision blurred for a second.

Terra yelped and rolled, but got out of the way of the four.

The giant smirked as the high-powered rifle didn't even dent his armor. He lifted one foot.

"MOVE!" Cap shoved Terra roughly to one side, as the giant's foot came down.

------------------------------------

the forest south of Autobot City, 7 miles out

Gunlock and Beacon hadn't heard the car's final transmission. They were too busy trying to shoot down Thrust and Dirge. Gunlock got a lock, and fired a missile, hitting the mountain above Ramjet, bringing down a pile of rock on him.  
Ramjet yelped and then was, well quickly buried.

Thrust and Dirge moved off, circling back around, and Gunlock and beacon swooped down. "Thanks for the help." Hot Rod called. "No problem." Beacon called back.

Kup smirked and 'nodded', bouncing up and down on his wheels, excellerating slightly.

--------------------------------

Autobot City

Skywarp yelled at the sudden cold on his wing, and the sudden weight that caused him to go into an uncontrolled spin. The jet collided with one of the gun towers, taking off the gun, and tearing off his wing. He yelled as he hit the ground smoking, and bounced.

He looked up through an opening. There, on the level below him was some kind of gun.

And a minspy and femme working on it. He aimed for the grey Autobot's back and fired.

Alpha heard a grunt and then she felt a sudden emptiness in the air beside her.

She paused, turned and put her hands to her mouth to quiet her screams.

"Windcharger!" She finally yelled out, moving her hands from her mouth. "No!" More tears came, "First Jack, now you!?"

-----------------

The forest, ten miles southeast of Autobot City

Devastator grinned at the inmpression in the ground his foot left, and the crushed Autobot under it. Cap tried to think around the pain, and knew if he moved, Devastator would finish him off. Not that he could, anyway. He tried to ignore the red lights across his vision, and the pounding pain that racing across his chassis. If he didn't have such thick armor, he might have been totally crushed instead of...

Well, he noted, he'd left quite an impression, no pun intended. Hi vision blurred and darkened for a second, and the tank prayed Terra would be alright, then went into stasis lock.

"Cap!" Terra yelled upon seeing the mech nearly get killed.

Devastator stomped forward, reaching for Klutch. The blue car reached for his gun, just a few finger-lengths away. He hadn't totally gotten away from Devastator. The Gestalt had managed to step on his legs. He gulped as he glanced at Cap. He finally jerked forward, biting back a cry as his hand closed around his gun.

Devastator swept him up so fast it made him dizzy. "Prepare for termination." The deep voice droned.

"Terminate this."

The blue car fired at Devastator's optics.

The giant roared and closed his hand the rest of the way, and the world went black. Devastator threw the blue Autobot at the ground and looked around to see if there were any more survivors.

Not seeing any, he headed towards the city, to meet up with the main Decepticon forces there.

"Klutch..." Indy's optics widened and tears filled them. She could 'feel' her bondmate's life force fading away. Dizziness came back, and her vision faded to darkness.

---------------------------------

Autobot City

Skywarp grinned and looked over Alpha's head. Devastator had crushed the topmost turret gun, and was pounding at the wall. He heard the roar of engines, and looked up. an Autobot shuttle swooped down to land. The jet cursed and fired at Alpha.

HT looked up. "About time the reinforcements got here." he grunted, firing another grenade. The Autobot ship swung around the battlefield, swooping lower as it neared.

Kit nodded in agreement. "Finally." She said, firing HT's rifle at another decepticon.

Alpha let out a cry of pain as the shot hit her in the small of her back, sending her into stasis for a while.

And no one to push the cannon into its proper spot.

Devastator had stomped back to the city, and gotten past the first wall, where Inferno and Red alert were trying to stop him. He looked up in time to see the Dinobots headed straight for him. He managed to hit Grimlock out of the way, and grab one of the other Dinobots and throw him out of the way.

-----------------------------

The air above the battlefield, just outside Autobot City

Beacon and Gunlock swooped around, locking in one the coneheads, shooting them down as the shuttle landed, and Prime stepped out. Springer and Arcee had headed for the launcher bay, and Kup and Hot Rod reached Autobot City's main entrance. The bridge was retracting, as the Insecticons were trying to eat their way throught the door.

"A little heavy on the electrons, electrons." One noted. Kickback and bombshell turned around, staying on the bridge as it started to slide away from the entryway.

Omega leapt out of the shuttle behind the Dinobots and fired at Devastator as he took in the damage. "Slag..." He cursed.

"The Insecticons are in our way!" Kup reported, speeding up slightly.  
"Wrong, they're our way in!" Hot Rod whooped, speeding up to ramp off Bombshell, and knock of Shrapnel as he went into the corridor.

Kup did the same, following Hot Rod, just as the door shut.

---------------------------------------

Skywarp cackled and turned to shoot at the nearby Kit and Hammertread.  
Kit yelped as the shot hit her square in the chest, making her stumble back and hit Hammertread. Her optics dimmed and she tightened her grip on the rifle before firing one last shot at Skywarp.Then she entered stasis.

HT turned around and Kit hit him. "Kit?" He looked up to see the laughing jet and his optics darkened angrily. He fired off a shot, hitting the jet in the wing. He took a step, then looked back down at Kit, realising she was only in stasis, then ran towards the fallen jet. "You're gonna PAY FOR THAT!" he growled loudly.  
Skywarp's optics widened and he tried to run, firing at Hammertread.

Alpha managed to climb up to where Hammertread and Skywarp where. She saw Kit and her optics widened. "KIT! No!" She yelled, running over to the sparkling. Unbeknownst to her, a certain Decepticon spotted her and took aim...

Alpha felt the shot go strait through her spark and screamed. Pain ravaged her body as she fell over, on top of Kit, and her optics went dull. With her last bit of life, she protected her daughter from anymore attacks as Starscream cackled.

At the same time, Omega doubled over, clutching his spark. He gasped and clenched his fists. "SIS!" He yelled as he hit his knees. His optics went dull and he was dead to the world, falling over, when a shot went strait through his back.

HT caught up with Skywarp, forcing him back down on the ground. Placing one giant foot on the jet's back, he grabed the seeker's wing and yanked. The metal screeched as it was torn away.

------------------------------

Meanwhile, across the city, Kup and Hot Rod arrived at the med bay with their cargo.They carefully got Cable onto the repair berth, and FirstAid looked over him worriedly.

-------------------

Outside, his teammates swung around, firing wildly at Starscream. Beacon eeped and swerved to miss a tower, and Gunlock shot down one of the coneheads. The duo circled around, noting Prime had come careening across the battlefield, hitting whoever it was they had just shot down (the red conehead), anbd some poor other sucker jumped out of the way at the last second.

Skywarp screamed with pain as his wings were torn away. He tried to turn to fire on the much larger mech, but couldn't seeing as how he was pinned down. He simply struggled to get out from under him.

HT grinned and pulled out his rifle, aiming for the jet's spark chamber. (Or rather, where it would be on a car-based mech), and pulled the trigger. He headed back to to check on Kit.

Kit managed to poke her head out of her mother's arms, tears were in her optics. She sobbed and reached for him. "Uncle HT"

Hammertread walked over and carefully rolled the femme over. Her optics were dark, and the color was allready draining from her armor. He looked at Kit, expression unreadable.

He tried to feel for a pulse, but wasn't getting one. The tank took a ragged breath, trying to withold the building emotions..

"Kit, go... back inside."

What he wated to say was go away, he didn't want her.. or anyone for that matter, to see him cry.

----------------------------------------

Somewhere on the East side of Autobot City, upper level

Kup grinned at the sight of Prime kickin' tail pipe and hurried outside to join the mech.

Hot Rod followed. Seeing Prime and Megatron grappling in hand to hand combat, the youth tried to run out to help. "I've got ot help Prime!"

"Stay out of it, lad, this is Prime's fight!" Kup yelled, reaching for him.

Megatron reached for the pistol under a bit of fallen metal, all the while begging Prime for mercy.

Prime couldn't see the weapon, But Hot Rod sure could.

Megatron reached out and snatched it just a Hot Rod tackle-jumped the Decepticon leader. "Oh no you don't, Megatron!"

Prime saw the weapon, and the youngster at the same time. "Get out of the way Hot Rod!"

Too late. Megatron had his arm around the younster's throat, using him as a body-shield. He couldn't move, nevertheless get away, Megatron was too strong. He fired off two shots in a row at Prime.

"Fall, Fall!"

---------

The forest, ten or so miles southeast of Autobot City

Gunlock and Beacon went out to where they had last seen their friends, hoping they were doing okay, and dodging laserblasts all the way.

Terra reached over and pulled Cap to his feet, putting him on her back, as Indy walked over to Klutch's body.

Cap mumbled something incoherent, feeling Terra's fur under him, and knowing somehow it'd be okay as she flapped away.


	6. the Aftermath

Scene switches are marked by ------------------

In case you have trouble identifying anyone, here's the basic descriptions:

Kit: white tiger, blue optics

Alpha: blue pickup truck, blue optics

Omega (black seekerjet with blue visor)

Hammertread reddish-brown M1A1 Abrams tank, red optics

Driveby: white Toyota Camry (car), blue optics, has doorwings

Cable: yellow (with blue doors) Ford Festiva (hatchback), red optics

Cap: camoflauge colored Challenger-2 tank, blue optics

Beacon light grey spyplane (M-Q1 Predator) blue visor

Gunlock dark blue/dark green stealth jet, darkly tinted visor

Ty: Black Chevy Blazer with teal sidestripes ( S.U.V. that looks like Trailbreaker's altmode) , blue optics

Jade: muave and blue seekerjet, F-15, green optics

Klutch: blue Lotus Elise Sport (car) #6 on hood. blue optics. English-australian accent

Indy: red Corvette concept car (looks like a ferrari, kinda. has engine in back of carmode. Blue optics. English accent.

AngelLink: blue Porsche (car) and smaller F-22 (jet

Dust: alien-fly (jet, kinda like a cross of an F-16 and X-31), and a racecar (kinda like Mirage)

I think that's it. Did I forget anyone?

lemme know if I did.

Now then, on to the story.

---------------------------------------------------

Autobot City, near the catapult room

Kit looked up at Hammertread and hugged his legs, sobbing. However, when a shot near about hit her leg, she ran inside to safty, still bawling her optics out as the picture of Alpha's dead face, her arms wrapped protectivly around Kit, and her last words played in her head over and over again.

"Stay safe, Kitten..."

---------------------------------

Prime tumbled back and hit his knees.

Megatron chuckled low in his vocaliser, and fired again.

About six miles out, Terra flew faster, trying to get herself and Cap to safety.

--------------------------------

Just inside the city's outer walls

Hammetread looked across the battlefield. He had promised himself he'd never let himself be hurt like this again. Not after what he and Driveby had been through with their relationship. He had told himself he didn't care.

He wouldn't care.

He wouldn't let himself...

Yet here he was...

"No-OOOOOOOO!!!!!"

------------------------------------

Gunlock and Beacon landed on one of the upper levels, still shooting at various Decepticons, and squinted at the dust cloud headed away from the city into the hills. she blinked at the tank. No, it wasn't Blitzing, it had to be..

"That two bit coward. He's trying to run away." Beacon noted. Gunlock glanced at him, then over at Where Megatron and Prime were scuffling.

Kit covered her ears at the howl and sobbed, curling up in a corner of the room. She sobbed for both her mother and her uncle, who she knew was already dead.

------------------------------

Several Autobots looked up at the strange howl (everybody heard) And Megatron shoved Hot Rod away, walking up to Prime, gun still aimed at him.

"I would have waited an eternity for this." Megatron grinned, standing over his defeated enemy, gun aimed at Prime's head.

"it's over, Prime"

Prime gathered the last bit of strength and delivered a powerfull two-fisted uppercut.

"..NEVER!!"

Prime knocked the silver Decepticon back Megatron was sent off the edge of the building, bounced off the next level, and hit the ground with an audible thud.

Starscream walked up smirking, and Soundwave came running.

"How do you feel, _mighty_ Megatron?" Starscream cackled before kicking him.

The Decepticons took the hint, and made a beeline for Astrotrain's open cargo hold. Starscream stuck his nose in the air and walked away. Megatron looked up.

"Don't...leave me..Soundwave." he managed, voice raspy. His armor was cracked and leaking coolant, but he knew he could count on the cassette host. "As you command, Megatron." He genltly picked up the injured leader, and headed towards where the purple and silver train/shuttle triple changer was waiting.

Rumble grabbed Megatron's arm cannon and followed.

"Astro Train, take off!" Starscream yelled.

-------------------------------------

Somewhere about a mile from Autobot City (before Astrotrain left)

Kickback managed to jump out of the way, but Bombshell was sent flying by one huge fist. Shrapnel tried to get away, but Hammertread's huge fist closed around his throat. I'm going to tear EVERY ONE OF YOU TO SHREDS!" he snarled, grabbing two of the insects legs and ripping them off before planting a foot on bombshell who was still in insect form.

Bombshell gagged and scrambled to get away, but couldn't. He heard Shrapnel gag as well and winced.

Kickback launched an electric charge at the tank, who's thick armor insulated him against it. He took his foot off Shrapnel, and took a tep forward, backhanding the insecticon. Bombshell managed to bite his hand and get free, and the trio took to the air, Hammertread firing after them with his turret shotgun. Kickback and Bombshell both slid into Astrotrain just as he slammed his door shut for the final time. The two sighed. The boosters came on, and the train/spaceshuttle took off into the sky, other Decepticons still on the ground struggling after.

------------------------

Autobot City, Repairbay

Firstaid looked around when he heard the whisper in his mind.

"...anyone... please..."

He looked down at Cable. There wasn't much more he could do for the minispy. The wounded had been pouring in all afternoon, and some of them were almost offline. There weren't enough spare parts to go around. He feared some of them wouldn't make it. The little yellow car was leaking internally, and his fuel cyclers had allready shut down. He shook his head, wondering where Alpha was. She was supposed to be helping him! he knew he shouldn't have let her go fight.

--------------------------------

Outside, at the edge of the city

"Prime did it!" Kup annouced, "He turned the tide!" He fired a couple more shots at the retreating enemy, and looked across the battlefield for their leader. He spotted someone moving on the upper level.

Hot Rod ran back over to where Prime had collapsed to his knees. He knew he shouldn't have gotten involved! but he thought he had to help! "I'm sorry.." he said. Prime just looked up at him, blue optics dimmed, but still forgiving. Kup hurried over with Springer to help them get the red and blue Autobot to his feet and to the repairbay.

---------------------------------------

Autobot City, Repairbay

Indy tried to push farther into First Aid's mind. "Please...help"

"Who... who are you?" FirstAid's attention was averted by several Autobots running in, though. Sunstreaker limped in, carrying his brother. "Please.. .you have to help him..." The normally unemotional warrior's face was filled with worry.

"It's me...Indy...please help us..." Indy begged.

Kit stumbled into the med bay and looked at First Aid, tears in her optics. "M-Mommy can't help you..." She said, looking like the two-year old she had been when everyone first met her.

-------------------------------------------

On the opposite side of the City...

Dust sighed as the sound of bombs and weaponfire met her audios, she sat back on the giant rock in the crater she was sitting in, and turned her optics back at the unconcious Autobot in front of her. Suddenly the sound of jet-engines made her look up, seeing reinforcement to the Decepticon fly above her, she quickly pulled out her gun and fired a shot at them.

"Bye, Bye" she smirked. The shot hit the middle jet and it fell, its comrades flying down after it. Looking at the smoke from the fallen jet, Dust just sighed again. before standing up and flew up out of the crater, landing behind a giant rock.She suddenly spied a nearby Autobot, and she smiled as she aimed her gun at the Dinobot and fired.

Seeing the shot hit the Dinobot in the shoulder, Dust smiled a smile but it quickly fadede away as the Dinobot turned around with only a small burn mark on his shoulder and he looked pretty mad. "Oh Slag!" Dust yelled before trying to transforming into a jet. She was too late, though. A fireball suddenly hit her wing and she crashed down before she even could have started her engines.

"Uh!" the larger Dinobot growled of her as she force a nervous smile onto her face. "Eheh...No hard feelings?"

The reply was simple just a giant foot being smashed onto her head, knocking her unconcious.

-------------

Autobot City, Repairbay

FirstAid looked over the crowd, and the Ambulance took a deep breath "One thing at a time." he told himself. He helped Sunstreaker get Sidewipe to one of the repair berths, and started working. He wasn't sure if whoever was talking to him in his mind could hear him or not, but tried to keep thinking. "I'll send out a search team." He looked over at Kit, then at Sunstreaker and shook his head. He ran a scanner over the red lambo, and nearly swallowed his fuel pump. How was he going to tell the semi-psychotic lamborgini it could be too late. "Kit, can you help me out in here?" he asked softly. If anything, it would help the teenager keep her mind off her mother.

Blades limped in, followed closely by Streetwise. Firstaid groaned. "Not you two too.

"It's worse than that." Streetwise said sollemnley. Kup and Hot Rod came in, practically carrying Prime between them. The ambulance's optics went utterly round for a second, then he hit his comm.

"Perceptor get down here right now!"

He gave Sideswipe a second glance, then "Streets, Blades, can ya do what you can for Sides?" He helped the leader onto another recharge berth, praying things would get at least a _little_ better.

he clicked his comm again. "Blurr, you there?"

"OfcourseI'mhereI'm-allways-here-where-else-would-I-be-but-here-I'm-certainly-not-there." came the answer.

"Look, find Springer and get a team together to look for survivors, would you?"

"Sure-thing-no-problem-consider-me-going-going-gone-I'm-outta-here-already-on-my-way." the line clicked off. The protectobot gulped. He dreaded it, but now he had to contact Magnus and let him know what was going on.

"Ultra Magnus here." Magnus answered.

Kit limped over to Firstaid and got out her tools, a gift from her mom. "What can I do?"

FirstAid glanced at Kittar while running a scanner over the Autobot leader. The medbay doors opened, and Perceptor came thorugh, his armor marred by charcoal-colored smears. Had he actually been in a firefight? the mech who didn't like fighting.

"May I inquire as to how are my skills are required for assistance?" he asked. The Protectobot simply looked over at him, then back at Prime, only getting a subdued "Good heavens!" as Percetor rushed to his side to help.

Firstaid glanced at Kit, who was hovering over Sideswipe. "Do what you can for him." He knew the teenager would do whatever she could. And he had worse things to worry with, from the looks of their leader. He gave the white tiger teen a reassuring glance, and set to work, hoping Perceptor could tell him what all was wrong.

Kit nodded, sniffled, and got to work, using what Ratchet, Firstaid, and her mother had taught her. She pulled out her wrench and screwdriver and narrowed her optics thoughtfully.

---------------------------------

Meanwhile, out in space, the two oddly colored sparks hit each other, as if in a fight, and then bounced to different worlds, one heading towards a planet made of junk and the other towards a machine planet with a sea

---------------------------------

By the time Perceptor was done looking over their leader, practically the entire rest of the army showed up, including Arcee, Springer, and Ultra Magnus.

Perceptor transformed back to Robot mode, and looked sollemly at the rest of the group. "I fear... the wounds are fatal." He gulped, knowing those five little words spelled the demise of their beloved leader.

"You can't die Prime!" Daniel suddenly appeared out of practically nowhere to grab the giant leader's hand.

Prime took in a deep breath that was filled with untold pain, "Do not grieve...soon...I shall be one with the Matrix..." He managed slowly.

"Prime..." HotRod said, taking a step fowards. His optics were begging Prime to forgive him, but everyone knew he didn't need to be begging. Prime had already forgiven him.

Prime grunted painfully as he turned his head, trying to stay in the world of the living long enough to pass the precious relic. "Ultra Magnus...it is to you, old friend, that I shall pass the Matrix of Leadership...as it was passed to me..." He continued, looking over to Ultra Magnus as he reached out to him.

"But, Prime..." Ultra Magnus said, "I'm...I', just a solider...I'm not worthy." He said, pushing Prime's hand away.

"N-Nor was I..." Prime reached out and this time, Ultra Magnus grabbed his hand, "But one day, an Autobot shall rise from our ranks...and use the power of the Matrix to light our darkest hour..." He opened his chest compartment and pulled out the Matrix. Awed, they all took a step back. "Until that day...'till all are one..." He managed, reaching to give Magnus the matrix. He dropped it, life force finally going out.

Daniel, Ultra Magnus and HotRod went to catch the precious piece of Autobot past, present, and future. Nobody noticed how the Matrix had flashed when Hot Rod caught it, but once Magnus had it safely put away, all optics turned back to Prime. The once sky blue optics went dark. The red and blue turned ash grey, and Daniel started sobbing loudly.

------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere out in space, a planet-like transformer with a metal ring around him and horns roared, sending a beam of light out in front of him.

The Matrix was still alive! Unicron roared in aggrivation.

He would find a way to be rid of it. The spark of Primus had to die! It was the only thing that would stop him, and he knew it...

------------------------------

the wooded area four miles from Autobot City

Meanwhile, Blurr sped along, looking for survivors. Springer had said he'd meet him in a minute, and the blue car had gotten a couple other Autobots together to search the area.

Terra spotted Blurr and let out an echo scream, trying to get him to hear her.  
the blue car skidded to a halt. "who-what-when-where-why-how-who-said-that?" he looked around then up, and spotted Terra.

Terra landed and moved Cap so they could see him. "He's hurt..." She said simply.

"Can-you-get-him-back-to-base-or-should-I-call-for-help?"

"I can carry him, Blurr...but tend to Indy and Klutch..." Terra glanced at the direction she'd come from.

--------------------------------

meanwhile, somewhere in space.

Astrotrain rocked to one side, violently throwing mechs off their feet and into each other. A chorus of "Hey watch it!" and "Get chyer wing outta my face!" Were interrupted by Astrotrain's sudden announcement "Jettison some weight, or I'll never make it back to Cybertron!"

"Fellow Decepticons!" Starscream stood, "Astrotrain as requested that we... _lighten our burden_..."

"In that case, I say it is survival of the fitest!" One 'Con yelled.

"All for?" Starscream smirked knowingly.

All the undamaged Decepticons yelled "Aye!"

"And against?" Starscream grinned.

Skywarp, Thundercracker, and the Insecticons shrank back. "Nay." The chorused weakly.

"The ayes have it!" starscream grinned.

"No, please!" Skywarp was the first one to cry out for help, but to no avail. The last thing he saw as the two were shoved into open space was the sirking face of their wingmate. The one he and Thundercracker had trusted in the past. (well, somewhat. A seeker trine had to be close, but it didn't mean they had to _like_ each other.) As they floated away, they caught sight of Starscream carrying something silver to the hatch. "That slagger!" Thundercracker tried to say. But the sound wouldn't come out. He'd forgotten, sound doesn't travel in space. He just glanced at Skywarp, who had noticed, too. And the black jet replied with a look that said "I know."

"Oh how it _pains_ me to do this..." Starscream smirked.

"Wait...I still function..." Megatron reached weakly.

"Wanna bet?" He dropped the Decepticon.

"STARSCREEEEEEAAAAM!!!" Megatron yelled as he flew through space.

The two jets realised who it was Starscream had thrown out when Megatron was caught in the push of Astrotrain's jets and sent careening towards the others. The two jets reached out and caught the silver leader, knowing they wouldn't be able to talk, but Skywarp just gave him a nod. Megatron looked severely angry for a minute, then noded back, as though to say 'thanks'

-----------------------------

six miles south of Autobot City

Hound and Trailbreaker sped along. The green scout knew at the back of his CPU Mirage was around here somewhere, but the blue ligier had dissapeared when the attack on the city started. It wasn't that he was a coward. Everyone knew Mirage didn't like to fight. And the attack on the city had probably reminded him of the violence he'd seen on Cybertron. Hound sped along, and commed Blurr. "Hound to Blurr, where are you?"

"Out-in-the-west-sector,Terra's-here-and-she-says-there's-others-out-here-too-some-guys-named-klutch-and-indy, I'll-send-you-the-coordinates-okay?."

Hound coughed. "Them? What are they doing here?"

"Maybe Blaster got through to someone, after all." Trailbreaker noted. "We'll be right there." he sped up slightly, Hound following.

----------

The forest, ten miles southeast of Autobot City

Terra landed as they approached where Indy was. She glanced up as Hound and Trailbreaker came into view. She was calmer now, but her optics had dimmed slightly, as though she was trying to hold her emotions at bay.

Before they walked up, Terra walked over and said, into Hound's audio so Indy couldn't hear, "Klutch...he's..." She paused, "He's dead...he...died fighting Devestator..." She then looked at the ground as she flew towards the city, knowing she left Indy in capable hands.

Hound and Trailbreaker watched Terra flap away, then turned back to Indy. The red car stood from where she had been kneeling beside Klutch, and looked at both of them as four helicopters appeared out of nowhere, and landed, and about 20 soldiers came pouring out. "We'll take it from here." One of the soldiers announced. Indy gave the two a look, still not saying anything, then turned on her heel and walked away. The soldiers helped Indy get her mate's body into one of the copters, and climbed in after. They took off, making a beeline for their base.

Hound and Trailbreaker looked at each other and shrugged. 'I guess she didn't need our help after all. Trailbreaker watched the helicopters move out of sight. "Come on. There's probably still some others out here that need rescued." Hound replied, and transformed.

Indy looked out the open door of the helicopter, then back at Klutch, and the various wires and tubing running into his crushed chest armor, keeping his spark alive. When he had gotten stomped by Devastator, his systems had been so severely damaged so quickly, his spark-chamber hadn't released, trapping his spark in the dead body shell. That was why Indy had been so desperate to find help. She knew if she didn't, then her mate's spark would have extinguished, without his systems online to support it, instead of going to join the Matrix.

She reached over and brushed his face with her fingertips, smiling faintly.

"Help... me..."

"Shh. I'm here, love.." Indy whispered, her smile widened slightly.

-----------------------------------------------

Back at Autobot City, the other rescue teams had brought back several more injured, and someone had found Mirage, who'd been shot in the back, but was still alive, just knocked out. Sunstreaker paced in one corner of the med-bay, waiting for his brother to wake up. Firstaid looked up as Terra came in with Cap, and Streetwise and Blades helped her get him to one of the yet-empty repair berths and start scanning to see how bad his injuries were.

Terra landed and placed Cap down as Kit glanced over as well. She mouthed 'Firstaid or Percy' before going to work on Mirage, who wasn't damaged as badly as the others.

Kit finished with Mirage and bounded, not too cheerily, to find a few of the others and offer her help seing as how Firstaid and Perceptor had everything taken care of. She spotted the Dinobots and couldn't help but sniffle at their sad faces as they heard the news about Wheeljack and Ratchet. Their creators.

Springer walked out into the afternoon sunlight, which seemed all-too cheery for the situation. After trying to comfort a sniffling Arcee, he'd promised to go help find any other injured mechs in the area. Ultra Magnus, Blaster, and Hot Rod had gotten together a team to try to start repairs on the city.

----------------

Meanwhile, somewhere in space.

Starscream smirked, and turned to face his comrades as Astrotrain's door slid shut.

"Well, a Megatron has... how shall we say... departed, I nominate myself as the new leader!"

One of the constructicons stepped forward. "Wait! The Constructicons form Devastator, the most powerfull robot, we should rule."

Soundwave stepped up. "Soundwave superior, Constructicons inferior"

"who are you calling inferior!?" another demanded.

"No one would follow an uncharismatic bore like you!" a third pointed out.

Soundwave simply ejected Rumble and Frenzy.

"Hey, nobody calls Soundwave unchrasimatic!" Rumble objected.

"Yeah, let's kick tailgate!" Frenzy yelled as Laserbeak and Ravage also ejected.

"Constructicons, unite!" One of the constructicons yelled, and the gestalt merged together, but was quickly knocked down again by Rumble and Frenzy's piledrivers. Then all the rest of the Decepticons jumped into the fight...

--------------------------------------

Somewhere else in space...

Megatron and the others floated out to a huge planet looking thing with horns. As it talked, the tyrant flew back some.

"Welcome, Megatron."

"Who..who said that?"

"I...am Unicron." The planet said, nearly pushing Megatron back farther.

"Show yourself!"

Unicron ignored the demand, "I have summonded you here for a purpose."

"Nobody summons Megatron!"

"Then it pleases me to be the first."

-----------------------------------

Autobot City, Repairbay

Firstaid came over, glancing over at Perceptor, who was working on some of the other Autobots. Sludge and Snarl had gotten a little dinged up, but were no worse for the wear. Perceptor winced as another wire sparked. Red Alert, Inferno, and Sideswipe had been in Devastator's path when he started his rampage on the city, and the security director had been shot and a few of his vital systems melted by the gestalt's blast. Inferno wasn't much better off.

Blades cursed and looked up. "I'm not very good at this, I might need some help over here." A red light on the console over Inferno started blinking, and Firstaid rushed over to see what was the matter, motioning for him to go finish getting the energy transfer systems on Red Alert hooked up and running. It was going to be a looong night. "Kit, can you help Cap, please." Firstaid asked without looking up.

"Yeah!" Kit yelled as she bounded over to the tank. She looked at him, then at Terra and started to work as Terra hovered the two nervously. "Terra, as much as I hate to sound like my mom and Ratch, can you please stop that?"

"Sorry." Terra landed, but continued to watch nervously.

-------------------------

Outside Autobot City

Springer transformed and flew over the battlefield. There were Decepticons everywhere, most deactivated, some on the verge of deactivating. Groove and Hotspot were driving along on the ground below, putting out fires started by weaponfire, and looking for survivors.

The green helicopter crested another ridge and sighed. The black chevy Blazer femme he found had been half-buried under the burning collapsed tree. The tree had since burned itself out, but he recognised her. "Ty." he shook his head and went on.

-------------------------------

Deep Space somewhere...

"State your business!"

"Bring the Autobot Matrix of leadership to me. It is the one thing-the only thing that can stand in my way." Unicron demanded.

"Then you have nothing to fear! I have allready crushed Prime with my bare hands!" Megatron boasted.

"You exaggerate."

"The point is he's dead! and the Matrix died with him!"

"The point is you're a fool!" Unicron waited half a beat, as though trying to calm his temper. "

It has been passed on to their new leader, Ultra Magnus. Get it for me."

"Why should I!? What's in it for me!?"

Unicron paused again, then answered: "Your bargaining posture is highly dubious, but very well, I will provide you with a new body, and new troops to command."

-------------------------

Autobot City Repairbay

It happened almost too fast to stop. First Red Alert's systems went critical, making FirstAid and Perceptor rush around in a flurry of excitement, then Inferno 30 seconds afterwards. The scientist had allways suspected there was something more than friendship between those two. So maybe that was why this was happening. He didn't have time to think about that, though..

Kit looked up the moment the systems went critical. Her optics widened. No! She couldn't loose anymore friends! "Guys..." She whimpered softly.

The flurry stopped suddenly, and Firstaid and Perceptor exchanged a look. The protectobot reached over and turned the monitor off, making the room seem deathly silent against the high-pitched wail it had been filled with just a few moments ago. Firstaid shook his head and threw his handrag on the table. "how many more?..." he gave perceptor a look.

Kit clenched her fists as she looked down at the berth. Hot tears fell from her optics and she cried silently, but quickly pulled herself together before going back to work on Cap.

------------------------

Deep Space, somewhere

"And?" Megatron wasn't to thrilled with this. He wanted to see just how mush he could get from this... thing.

"And nothing. You belong to me now."

"I belong to nobody!" Megatron grated. How dare this thing even _think_ it could claim ownership of him, the leader of the Decepticons, just by offering him repairs! Hah!

"Perhaps I misjudged you...preceed...on your way to oblivion." The planet's jaws opened and he started to suck in Megatron. Megatron covered his face against the bright red light, and a screeching sound as horrible as humans would think nails on a chalkboard would be.

He could feel the last of his energy draining from him, sucked away by the moster in front of him.

"No, wait! I accept your terms. I accept!"

Unicron let it go for just a second longer, to make sure the tyrant was being sincere.

"Gyaaah!"

Unicron patiently waited for his pained cry to end, then continued in a patient voice. "Exellent."

A grid outline appeared across Megatron, and slowly shifted and changed, becoming something bulkier, more muscular. More sinister.  
"Behold, Galvatron." Unicron' deep voice boomed.

The same grid appeared on the others. "These shall be your troups. Scourge, and his huntsmen, the sweeps. Cyclonus, the warrior. And his armada...and this...shall be your ship." A door opened on the side of the planet, and a ship slid out. Black, sleek, and powerfull-looking. Galvatron fired his armcannon, using as a sort of rocket-propulsion, and headed for his new ship. "I will rip open Ultra Magnus and every other Autobot until the Matrix is yours... To Cybertron!" the reformatted Decepticon leader and his new minions dissapeared into his ship, which rocketed off towards Cybertron.


	7. To the Shuttles!

Scene switches are marked by ------------------ (although I don't think there's going to be that many)

In case you have trouble identifying anyone, here's the basic descriptions:

**Kit**: white tiger, blue optics

**Alpha**: blue pickup truck, blue optics

**Omega:** (black seekerjet with blue visor)

**Hammertread**: reddish-brown M1A1 Abrams tank, red optics

**Driveby**: white Toyota Camry (car), blue optics, has doorwings

**Cable**: yellow (with blue doors) Ford Festiva (hatchback), red optics

**Cap**: camoflauge colored Challenger-2 tank, blue optics

**Beacon**: light grey spyplane (M-Q1 Predator) blue visor

**Gunlock**: dark blue/dark green stealth jet, darkly tinted visor

**Ty**: Black Chevy Blazer with teal sidestripes ( S.U.V. that looks like Trailbreaker's altmode) , blue optics

**Jade**: muave and blue seekerjet, F-15, green optics

**Klutch**: blue Lotus Elise Sport (car) #6 on hood. blue optics. English-australian accent

**Indy**: red Corvette concept car (looks like a ferrari, kinda. has engine in back of carmode. Blue optics. English accent.

**AngelLink**: blue Porsche (car) and smaller F-22 (jet

**Dust**: alien-fly (jet, kinda like a cross of an F-16 and X-31), and a racecar (kinda like Mirage)

I think that's it. On to the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hachetaw River, twelve miles from Autobot City

A lone shadow, a boxy olive drab-colored mech, watched the sun rising over the river. The very one he and Alpha had 'played' in the one day a while back. He threw another stone, glancing around to make sure he was still alone. He heard the sound of a helicopter in the far distance, and hoped they would just stay away. Leave him to his misery. He clenched his fist, and promised himself that agin, he would never care. He'd not only lost Alpha, but discovered on his way here that Driveby, also, had been lost.

His one true love. The one person he'd almost been bonded with. That was enough to break through the wall of emotion he had put up, and try as he might, the tears still appeared.

--------------

Autobot City Repairbay

In the far corner, Cable groaned in that way commonly recognised as _"Did anyone get the liscense of the mack truch that hit me?"_ Which is what he said immediately after coming online. Another groan sounded.

"I'm gonna kill whoever shot my wings off." Beacon looked over at his comrade. "Hey, anyone seen Gunlock?"

"Nope. The fragger's probably out getting drunk without us." Cable managed a grin then winced as the external fuel filters and backup machinery wires shifted, scraping on exposed circuits and sensitive wiring. "I feel like I've just been stepped on by Devastator." Cable joked, glancing at Terra, who glared back.

Then he noticed Cap, who was almost completely flattened, and the various tubes and wires running into his armor, keeping him alive.

"Uh.." he laid back down and shut his mouth.

Terra gave Cable a saddened look, but then looked away as she continued to watch.

Beacon sighed and settled back down, thankful it was only his wings that had gotten damaged. Meanwhile, the repair crew had managed to clear away some of the debris from the main entryway, and gather up those who had been lost.

And the Decepticons, simply because it was littering to leave the tin cans all over the place, now wasn't it?

Kit had to glance away when they brought it the others. She closed her optics tightly and looked away. "He'll be fine..." She whispered to Terra before walking out just as they brought in her mother and uncle. The 'A' and 'O' on their bodies had disappeared.

--------------------

About half an hour later...

Sunstreaker tapped his foot impatiently as Perceptor finished his repairs.

"Well!?" he finally demanded.

"I have done everything comprehensibly possible for your brother, but he requires some recouperational time in order to surmise whether his recovery will be complete." the red microscope replied. The yellow Lamborgini grabbed him up around the throat, and narrowed his optics. "Say it in english!" he growled.

Perceptor gulped. "I simply meant that..." Streetwise cut in for him. "He meant it will take time to tell." he came over and put a hand on the yellow twin's arm. "Perhaps you should go get some rest."

Sunstreaker shoved the protectobot policecar back with more force than was nessesary. "I don't need to rest! I need for my brother to be allright!" he yelled.

Kit touched Sunstreaker's arm and gave him a look. "Get some rest, uncle Sunny"

Sunstreaker snarled and shoved her away. "I allready said I'm FINE!"

He shoved Perceptor back, releasing his grip, and stalked over to sit beside his brother.

Kit stumbled and hit the ground. Hard. She looked up at Sunstreaker and tears formed in her optics. "Fine..." She sniffled, "See if I care what happens to you..." She turned and walked out of the med bay, wiping the freshly fallen tears from her optics. The golden warrior looked at the retreating teen, then at the two covered body-shells. Then at his twin. He hadn't realised... He felt kinda bad for hurting her feelings. But he was just lashing out because he was hurt. He didn't know Kit had lost her 'parents'. He shook his head and turned back to watching over his twin.

-------------------------  
Meanwhile, on Cybertron, in a circle of statues, a chorus of trumpets sounded, and Starscream, wearing a cape, stood impatiently on the raised Dais. Thrust and Ramjet were on either side, both holding guns, in case anyone tried to interrupt Starscream's "coronation".

"Get on with the ceremony!" Starscream demanded impatiently. The Constructicons, who had the trumpets looked at each other and started again...

Only to have the end of their instruments sliced off while playing, with one blast from the seeker's armcannon.

Astrotrain came over and placed the ruby-ornamented crown on his head. Starscream triumphantly started "My fellow Decepticons. As your new leader, I..." His speech was cut off by the sound of jet engines from above, though.

"Who disrupts my coronation!!!" he screeched.

"Coronation, Starscream? This is bad comedy!" Glavatron said, transforming.

"Megatron?" Starscream looked hard at the new leader. He bore a striking resemblance to Megatron. Only... purple. And more muscular. "Is that you?"

Starscream realized who it was a second too late, though. His optics went wide with horror as his 'bodygaurds' jumped off the dais, and the new decepticon transformed into a HUGE cannon.

"Here's a hint!" Galvatron fired.

Starscream didn't even have time to...well...scream. He was instantly incinerated, and the ashes crumbled, leaving behind only a pair of boots behind.

Galvatron transformed and crushed the crown under his foot. then turned his back to the smoldering ashes. "Would anyone else care to fill his shoes?"

The Decepticons loked at each other. Then one asked each other "what'd he say his name was?"

"He didn't"

"Galvatron." Galvatron proudly exclaimed.

"Long Live Galvatron! Galvatron!" The Decepticons chorused.

------------------------------

Autobot City, Earth

Outside, a shadow lurked in the darkened space in the corner between the repairbay doors and the adjacent walls. "You did what you could." the dark green and blue jet said. His somewhat deep voice echoed eerily around the silent corridor.  
Gunlock stepped out of the shadows, and glanced at the closed doors.

"I'm almost afraid to ask how my comrades are." he said evenly.

Kit looked up at them. "Cap 'n' Cable are okay..." She explained as she walked over to him, "But... Ty... and Driveby..."

The darkly-colored jet nodded, looking at the floor. "I know about them." he looked back up at her. How are Beacon and Cable?" he smirked slightly when he said that. "Giving you guys heck?"

"Nah...they're okay..." Kit shrugged, walking over to him. "Beacon's talking a bit more than he should," She smirked, "But, hey, at least Cable's quiet"  
Gunlock smirked. Hm. Now there's an opposite of normality. Are you sure they're okay?" he joked.

"I'm not too sure." Kit giggled slightly.

------------------------------

Inside the repairbay

Cable looked at the ceiling tiles, then over at Perceptor, remembering the attack. "Ty..." He trailed off.

"Ty, is she... okay?" he asked. Terra looked over at him and then at the ground.

She shook her head, "She's gone, Cable...I'm sorry..." The femme answered, looking at him.

the little yellow car's optics widened, and tears started forming around the edges. "I...I didn't mean to shoot her! I didn't want to! Bomshell put one of those mind-controlling chips on her, and..." He tariled off and looked away. "I didn't want to. I had to... but.." He trailed off, gulping. He hadn't meant to shoot his friend. "I just wanted to knock her out! Really!" he added, voice almost squeaking.

"Shh..." Terra tried, "It's okay, Cable...you did what you had to"

-------------------------------

Moonbase One, over Cybertron

A strange, loud hum filled the air and the ground heaved and shook. Jazz and Cliffjumper looked up to see a huge planet-like moster filling the sky over the tiny planetoid. "Where'd _that_ come from!?" Jazz exclaimed.

The huge maw opened, and two tusklike appendages embedded themselves in the surface of the planet. "Who cares!" Cliffjumper retorted. "I'm more worried about where it's going!"

Jazz ran for the transmitter. "Talk to me Earth, We've got a situation out here"

--------------------------------

On Earth Springer and Arcee were uprighting a pillar, and Blaster was carrying a peice of something or another over when his radio frequency receptors lit up.

"Roger me, wilco me, Anything! hello, hello, Earth!!"

Blaster dropped what he was carrying and transformed. "I'm picking up a faint signal."

"This is Jazz. A gi-normous weird lookin' planet just showed up in the suburbs of Cybertron..." Jazz said.

"And it's attacking moonbase-"

Static interupted them.

Ultra Magnus looked at the transformed casette host. "Jazz! Cliffjumper!"

no reply.

Jazz and Cliffjumper made their way to the shuttle, holding onto whatever they could, to keep from being sucked into the planet-eater's giant mouth, like the rest of the moonbase. They managed to get into the shuttle, and shut the door. Cliffjumper wrestled with it for a second against the howling wind outside, then finally wrenched it closed, and ran for the command chair next to Jazz.

"Got to blast free, if we can." Jazz started the engine sequence.

Cliffjumper hit the ignition startup "Ignition, and..."

"Hit it!" Jazz glanced at the minispy as he turned the rockets on full. The Shuttle lurched away from the moonbase, and they though for a moment they were getting away. The shuttle rocked, and started to plummet backwards, towards the dissapearing moonbase. Then dissapeared into the darkness and debris.

---------------------------------

Back on Cybertron, Galvatron saw the moon and growled. "How dare Unicron?! Cybertron and all its moons belong to me!" Suddenly, pain exploded in his head and he withered before falling down the stairs.

Scourge picked Galvatron up, "But remember, we belong to him."

"I...belong to no one..." Galvatron said, breathlessly, then sinced again, begfore the pain dissipated. He had his orders. and Unicron was making it very clear what he wanted.

"Decepticons, to Earth!"

--------------------------------------

Autobot City, Earth

Ultra Magnus held the portable transmitter where evryone could see it, and Arcee lifted Daniel up onto her shoulder so he could see. Several other Autobots had gathered around, including Hot Rod, Kup, and the Dinobots. Spike looked scared. "It's like a nightmare."

Bumblebee cut in with "this.. thing, this juggernaut, just tore the first moon to shreds!"

Spike added in "And it's headed this way!"

"We'll try and slow it down." Bumblebee nodded.

"But you'd better get here fast, because if it..." The rest of the transmission was cut off into static.

"Dad!" Daniel shouted. Ultra Magnus turned to the group, not even noticing the shadow that had walked up as they were talking. The tank had happened to be within hearing range, and paused to listen. Hammertread crept closer. If they were going to defeat a planet, they'd need all the heavy-hitters they could find.

Besides, it would give him a hell of a chance to trash some decepticons!

"Revenge." red optics narrowed into lava-colored slits.

"Autobots, prepare to board the shuttles. This new menace is more dangerous than all the Decepticons put together. Somehow we must destroy it before it devours Cybertron" Ultra Magnus stated.

Daniel pouted visibly. "But what about my dad? He's on the moon between that monster and Cybertron?" The city commander just gave the youth a sympathetic look. "Daniel, I'll do everything I can for Spike."

From just outside the rapairbay, Gunlock turned his head slightly, noticing the commotion, mainly the Dinobots yelling to one another about a transmission from Cybertron.

"And what are we going to do when we get there? If that thing crunches moons, it'll make short work of us." Springer snorted.

"Maybe the Matrix can stop it." Ultra Magnus suggested.

"Youre right, it can!" Hot Rod agreed.

"What do you know about it, lad?" Kup asked.

"It's... just a feeling." Hot Rod glanced up and gasped.

"Look!" Kup exclaimed.

Kit's ears twitched. "Huh?" She crept a bit closer. "...A monster planet?" She echoed.

Gunlock frowned. "So it would seem."

the Decepticons swooped down, and Hammertread cracked his knuckles. Payback time! He pulled out his grenade launcher and took a couple shots. Cyclonus swooped down, Galvatron in the cockpit. "I Galvatron will crush you, just as Megatron crushed Prime"

"And you'll die trying, just like Megatron!" Ultra Magnus retorted, returning fire.

At the same time, Hammertread's grenade collided with the jet, sending him rocking back and forth. Galvatron cursed, and waved his fist. "Autobot scrap!"

Scourge popped his head up while in his vehicle mode. "You want me to gut Ultra Magnus for you?"

"There are plenty of Autobots for you, Ultra Magnus is mine!" Galvatron retorted.  
Gunlock did a double take as a yellow streak swished past, transforming to peel out of the city's entrance. Hammetread took aim at one of the sweeps, pausing momentarily when hesaw the yellow Lamborgini. "Hmm. Looks like I'm not the only one out for some revenge." he mused. The yellow lamborgini took off, landing on Cyclonus's twin, who did a barrel roll, trying to throw him off.

Sunstreaker simply snarled and plunged his dagger int othe top of the jet. The jet did a swerve back and forth, and scourge circled around to get behind him. Sunstreaker ripped the plate off and buried the muzzle of his rifle in the jet's circuitry. "this is for my brother." he growled, and pulled the trigger.

At the same time, scourge got a lock and fired. HT looked up to see the smoking mech come crashing down, a ragged hole torn straight through his chest.

He fired off a couple shots with his shotgun, bringing the Cyclonus twin down the rest of the way, then ran over to where he was.

The golden and black mech mumbled something about "At least..We'll be together..." and powered down. Hammertread looked up and at the group of autobots, who were yelling at each other to get to the shuttles.

Hammetread tansformed and rolled forward, shooting his turret at anything that swooped too low. He managed to get a couple choice shots in on Scourge, but was determined to bring down more than just one.

"Come down here and fight like a mech, cowards!" he called

-------------------------------------

inside a destroyed building a few hundred meters North of the battle..

"Only gonna hurt a bit, not more" the voice whispered to herself as the gun where pressed hard against the blue Transformer's shoulder. "Bite your teeth together Link, only a little painfull in your sensors..."

A shout was heard as energon splatted out on the wall behind the blue femme, her white optics screamed of pain. Definitely not a "little" painfull, but her broken vocalizer kept her from screaming loudly enough to be heard, she could barely even whisper. Her hands searched the floor for a second before they found the energon-covered metal, a bullet, the one she had been shot in the shoulder with.

"Need this..." she closed her hand around the small peice of black metal before the gun fell out of her hands as she tried to get back onto her damage legs. She thanked Primus she had escaped before Starscream also had thrown her out too, but where could she possibly go now? her fingers scratched at the Decepticon-mark on the back of her left hand. "Time... to go" she manage to whisper out painfully as she put one foot in front of the other.

-----

"Almost there..." she was close, just as she fell over a small rock and hit the ground , when she lifted her head again she could see the light, the Autobots med-bay, her last chance of light in her darkest hour, she forced her broken knees to stay together just a little more as she walked into the Autobots med-bay, her fingertips dug deeply into the metal of her backhand as she ripped off the last of the Decepticon-mark and collapsed onto the floor at the shut entrance. "Help me..." AngelLink manage to say quietly and helpless as everything desppeared and she fell unconcious.

Perceptor was on his way to the shuttle, and spotted the femme near the entryway to the med-bay. "Oh my!"

The doors had allready been shut and locked when the battle commenced, and the only other way in was through the city. If someone didn't rescue her, Galvatron and his goons would most likely deactivate her.

The red microscope went over to the femme and gently picked her up, putting her on one of the repair tables in the shuttle. Even though they were going to battle the giant planet-eating-monster, he'd still find a way to repair her on the shuttle. Maybe they could drop her off on one of the moonbases. If they were still there, that is.

Beacon walked out of the repairbay, giving Cable a glance over his shoulder. "Go. Go." the yellow car made a shooing motion. "And give em one for me, kay?" beacon replied with a smile and a nod. "Will do."

-------------------------------------

Outside, near the shuttles

Kit saw the Decepticons and growled. She, too, wanted to rip them apart for her adopted family, but couldn't. She was too small...however...

"GRIMLOCK!!"

Grimlock screeched to a stop and saw her. He scooped her up so she was on his neck and the two charged intp battle, Kit firing her freeze gun at the sweeps' wings and Grimlock slashing at them with his claws, trying to catch them.

_"For my mommy..."_ She thought as her emerald optics lit up when Grimlock batted a sweep into a wall.

"Kit, no!" Terra screeched as she went towards the shuttle.

Her hand almost grabbed Kit's but then a shot went through her wing. She screeched and tumbled to the groumd. her smoking wings wrapped around her. She struggled to stand as the shots got closer.

Hammertread sighted another Decepticon and fired.

"Hammertread, let's go." Magnus called. The tank growled and kept firing.

The others passed him up, gettign into the shuttles, and Magnus looked at the tank.

"Hammertread, get in the damn shuttle!" Ultra Magnus yelled. The tank gave the city commander a vehement red-opticed look that spoke volumes, then stomped into the shuttle and flopped down against the far wall.

He turned his head slightly, noticing Daniel gaping at him with round eyes.

"Boo!"

Daniel eeped and skittered down to hide behind Perceptor, who gave the tank a look from the repairtable he was bent over. "that wasn't very nice, you know." he pointed out.

"And?" Hammetread gave him and evil look, making Perceptor look at Ultra Magnus, who sighed and rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this right now. Are we ready to lift off yet?"

Blurr's voice sounded from behind them. "almost-ultramagnus-almost-almost-but-I-can't-seem-to-get-the-dinobots-onto-the-stupid-shuttle-because-they're-impossible-imposible-IMPOSSIBLE!" Magnus sighed. "Kup, you and Hot Rod get the Dinobots on the shuttle. Blurr, you're with Springer and Arcee.

Kit slid off of the Dinobots and ran into the other shuttle with Hammertread and plopped down next to him. She looked up at him and then at Daniel. "Sorry 'bout Uncle HT...he's a grumpy pants." She said simply, shrugging.

-----------------

the second shuttle

Kup and Hotrod managed to get the Dinobots into the shuttle, Grimlock first, then Sludge and Slag following. Terra managed to limp into the shuttle with the Dinobots and she plopped her butt down. "Ow..." She managed. "Who's here? Everyone okay?" There was a series of nods.

Kup sat down at the command console next to Hot Rod. "This reminds me of the battle on Alpha 9." He saw Grimlock and frowned. "Grimlock, get your noodle outta my face!" He shoved him away.

The Dinobot inched forward again."Me, Grimlock, love Kup's war stories!"

"You're living one now..." He glanced at HotRod, "Engage the boosters for Cybertron's sake!"

Hot Rod went up to where Kup was at the ship's controls, and the ship started to take off.

"Tell Grimlock about Petro-Rabbits again." Grimlock begged.

"I'll give you petro-rabbits..." Kup grumbled, using the joystick to manuver the ship.

---------------

the first shuttle

Arcee ran towards the other shuttle as it started to take off. Springer reached out the open hatch around the weaponfire. "Jump!"

She reached out, but the shuttle was speeding up too fast. Then, like a pair of birds out of nowhere, Gunlock and Beacon swooped up, grabbing either arm and launching themselved through the shuttle doors. "Hope this flight isn't fully booked allready." Beacon grinned.

Arcee looked over at them "thanks." Gunlock nodded, and Springer hit the door button. Daniel looked at the two newcomers, then at Arcee, who just smiled back. "Everybody hold on." Ultra Magnus announced. The small ship shuddered as it went up out of the atmosphere.

---------

Kit smiled at everyone and then yelped when the the ship shook slightly. She grabbed onto Hammertread's arm, wrapping hers around his left one. She looked around as they managed to get out of the armosphere. "Thank Primus..." She murmured, letting go of her 'uncle'. "So far...so good...somewhat..." She added after seeing the condition everyone was in. She looked at her tail, the end was singed slightly, and stood up. The teenager walked over to where she could look out of the window and her optics took in every little sight. Tears welled up in her emerald optics.

Her mom had promised her that they would go to Cybertron once Omega got back and see everything there. Seeing as she had never been there before.

The ships shook again. On his ship, Galvatron pressed a combination of buttons.

"Cyclonus, Transform and attack."

The purple flier lauched himself from the underside of the new Decepticon warlord's ship, and flew around both ships, launching missiles and energy bolts wherever he could. Both ships rocked. Galvatron pressed more buttons as Cyclonus returned, lauching a set of missiles at the first shuttle.

------------------------------------------

second shuttle

Kup's ship shook and he cursed, "This reminds me of the battle on Beta 4..."

"Well what did you do there?" Hot Rod asked, optics never leaving the viewscreen.

"I'm trying to remember...there were an awful lot of casulities..." Kup thought for a moment, "Oh yeah! We inverted polarities!"

The ship flew up and then flew back down, but the shots only reversed themselves and came back.

"They're coming back!" Hot Rod annouced.

"Let's just hope we've screwed up their trajectories!"

-------------------------

First Shuttle

Kit hit her butt and 'oofed' as she fell. She glanced up and her optics widened. They were back! Oh no...and Kup and Hot Rod were being attacked!

The shots suddenly exploded, sending their ship crashing towards a nearby planet.

"Kup and Hot Rod just bought it!" Springer announced.

"I can't deal with that now!" Ultra Magnus yelled.

"Face in, Magnus, the Decepticons are going to dog us until they see us dead!"

Ultra Magnus nodded solemly. "Then that's exactly what they're going to see."

"What?!" Kit finally voiced, optics wide, but was silenced with the glare the leader gave her. She shrank back slightly, looking up at them with confusion and fear.

"Prepare for emergency seperation!" Ultra Magnus commanded, pressing a series of buttons. "That's too dangerous!" Perceptor protested. But it was too late to argue.

The two parts of the ship seperated from one another, just as Glavatron pressed the fire button, launching another group of missiles at the shuttle.

Galvatron cackled as he watched the 'ship' blow up. He grinned and Cyclonus reported, "The Autobots have been terminated!!"

"Excellent." The tyrant grinned.

Suddenly, Galvatron's body twisted with pain and he held his head, falling to his knees. "Aaah! Take me to Unicron!!"

The 'Cons did as their leader commanded.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Did we have to let them dedinate three-quaters of the ship?" Arcee asked, Daniel on her lap.

Springer retorted "Seeing as how they would have detonated four quarters, I think it was a good choice."

Arcee looked around. "Yeah, but how are we gonna get there in this peice of junk?"

Ultra Magnus, hearing their conversation, asked "Perceptor, have you located a place to set down for repairs?"

The microscope tapped a few buttons on the console in front of him.

"Gamma waves in this sector of space create marginal navational probabilitites." He glanced over at Ultra /Magnus, who had his chin on his hand, rapping his fingers with a clear expression that said "B.O.R.E.D"

"However..." Perceptor chuckled slightly "I think the planet of junk is in this vicinity"

"Then let's go for it." Magnus ordered.

-------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, elsewhere.

"Kup? Grimlock?!" Hotrod yelled as he tried to untangle himself from a bunch of seaweed. He looked around the ocean and yelled again, "Slag! ...Anyone?!"

Sharks came to attack the young Autobot, but he changed his hand into a saw and instantly sliced through a few until he managed to cut through the seaweed. He swam.

"Hot Rod..." Kup's voice echoed.

"Kup!"

The mech swam farther and saw a large squid tearing the elder mech to pieces.

"Kup!"

"Hot Rod! Help!"

The youth fired a blast from his wrist blasters at the squid, making it drop the blue Autobot. But before he could react, the quid had wrapped it's tentacles around Hot Rod. He used his saw to hack through the arm holding him, only to have another one grab him. so he got an idea. he fired his arm blaster at one of the squid's eyes, getting an enraged roar and an ink cloud as the squid dropped him and swam off quickly.

"Kup!" Hot Rod picked up the mech's torso.

"F...Fix me..." The elder said, his mouth making air bubbles as he talked.

"Sure, Kup, right away." Hot Rod agreed, picking up the older mech's arm and leg. He quickly swam to the surface.

-------------------

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the galaxy, a small orangey-colored ship approached a scraggly-colored planet, barely able to keep level as it approached. "brace for impact!" Ultra Magnus called. The small shuttle hit the ground, bounced between junk piles, and slalomed down the valley of spare parts and rust-colored junk. Hammertread grunted and grabbed onto a peice of metal overhead as the ship rocked.

Kit couldn't grab onto something quick enough and was tossed back. She grabbed onto the nearest thing she could grab before she bounced again and realized it was Hammertread's shoulder. "Hi." She giggled weakly before holding on tighter as the ship bounced again. HT looked over as he felt something grab onto his shoulder, and put his arm around Kit to make sure she didn't go flying. Beacon and Gunlock went flying past, towards the back of the ship.

Once it had landed, everything was quiet for a second, then a bit of metal fell, hitting Springer on the head. Springer grunted. "Remind me to give the autopilot a raise."

"He could-a done bettah..." Kit mumbled, dropping from Hamertread's shoulders and rubbing her aft. "Ow..."

"Is everyone okay?" Arcee asked as she uncovered Daniel from where she was holding him.

"I'm good."

Kit gave him a weak smile and then looked at Beacon and Gunlock. "That looked like it hurt." She commented innocently, smiling like the little sparkling she had once been.

AngelLink regained conciousness, and tried to activate her optics, but they only met darkness in the small room. She sat up from the table and slowly placed her feet on the floor, and started to walk as good as she could without falling. The door had been blown off, and she walked through and outside, and nearly tripped over a big piece of metal. She onlined her optics, and looked around, and she saw why the planet was called The Planet of Junk.


End file.
